FOR YOU
by TaeJeon
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita tentang kehidupan Kim Taehyung dengan Jeon Jungkook. Bad summary, Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others, KookV, namja x namja, BxB
1. Chapter 1

**FOR YOU  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M ( _may be ^_^_ )  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 1  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara alunan musik disco terdengar sangat keras, dan bisa memecahkan gendang telinga bagi yg tidak meyukainya, lampu kelap kelip mendominasi suasana bar yg sangat padat oleh kaum muda mudi, aroma minuman alkohol dan bau asap rokok juga berkumpul dalam bar ini, dan mereka semua menikmatinya,

Kecuali seorang namja yg berparas cantik dan manis satu ini, dia terlihat membenci tempat seperti ini, namja manis ini terus berjalan dan menerobos orang orang yg lagi menikmati musik, bergumam kata ' _maaf_ ' dikala badannya tidak sengaja menabrak, namja manis ini terus berjalan kearah pintu yg ditujunya dan

 _ **Brakk**_

"eomma!" suaranya terdengar kala dia membuka paksa pintu ruangan itu, pintu itu dengan otomatis tertutup sendiri karena sudah dibuat khusus seperti itu,

"Taehyung-ah?! Ada apa eum?" sang eomma menghampiri sang anak yg berdiri didepan meja kerjanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan melipat kedua tangannya didada benar benar menggemaskan dimata sang eomma,

"Baeky eomma, kenapa tidak mengirimkan Tae uang" ucap Taehyung sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya ' _lucu_ ', sang eomma mengelus surai merahnya Taehyung dengan lembut

"mianhae sayang, eomma lupa"

.

Kim Baekhyun atau terkenal dengan sebutan Madam Baek-ie , namja manis dengan tubuh kecil yg bersatus sebagai eomma dari Kim Taehyung, walaupun Baekhyun itu namja, tapi dia dianugrahi sebuah rahim didalam tubuhnya, sehingga dia bisa melahirkan Taehyung,

istri simpanannya Kim Daehyun, karena nyatanya hubungannya dengan Daehyun tidak direstui sang appa, karena menurut appanya Daehyun hubungan sesama jenis itu hubungan yg tidak masuk diakal.

Waktu mereka ingin mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka, Daehyun dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yg seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari ada rahim ditubuhnya, jadi dia mengiyakan permintaan Daehyun yg ingin merasakan didalam tubuh Baekhyun untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Setelah kejadian itu, tepatnya dua minggu setelah mereka tidur sama, Daehyun dikabarkan menikah dengan seorang yeoja cantik yg memiliki perusahaan fashion ternama dikorea Oh Hae Ri, yg sekarang menjadi Kim Hae Ri, tentu Baekhyun yg mendengar kabar itu hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya, mengiklaskan Daehyun pergi dari hidupnya.

Baekhyun yg merasa sering pusing dan gampang lelah belakangan ini, memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter, dokter yg meriksa Baekhyun pertama bingung dengan hasil yg keluar, dokter Lee sampai harus melakukan dua kali pengecekkan pada Baekhyun, dan hasil yg didapatnya tidak jauh beda dengan hasil pertama yg menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun mengandung, ada janin didalam tubuhnya yg sudah berusia 14 hari.

Tentu Baekhyun tidak percaya akan apa yg didengarnya, tapi sang dokter terus menerus menjelaskan secara rinci kepada Baekhyun, apa yg menyebabkan dia bisa mengandung.

Baekhyun yg tidak kuat menanggungnya sendiri pun memberi tahu Daehyun, bahwa dia mengandung anaknya Daehyun, pasalnya tidak ada yg melakukan _'itu'_ padanya, kecuali Daehyun.

Bukan makian atau hinaan yg didapat Baekhyun, malah rasa bersyukur keluar dari mulut Daehyun, Daehyun sangat senang mendengar Baekhyun hamil anaknya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun berterima kasih pada tuhan bahwa Daehyun menerima kenyataan dan kehardiran sang janin.

dan entah bodoh atau apa, Daehyun malah menceritakan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun ke sang istri, awalnya sang istri bingung harus merespon seperti apa, tapi karena pada dasarnya Hae Ri yeoja yg baik, dia malah mengusulkan Daehyun menikah diam diam dengan Baekhyun tanpa ada yg mengetahuinya, hanya mereka bertiga yg tau tentang ini, dan itu langsung disetujui oleh Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yg merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Hae Ri menyerahkan anak yg dikandungnya kepada Hae Ri.

Setelah Taehyung lahir, Hae Ri lah yg menjadi eomma kandung Taehyung, Hae Ri yg pada dasarnya tidak bisa mempunyai anak sangat bersyukur bisa merawat dan membesarkan Taehyung.

Tapi Hae Ri juga tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yg eomma kandungnya Taehyung harus menahan tangisnya karena melihat sang anak yg tidak menyebut ' _eomma_ ' padanya.

Hae Ri meminta Taehyung untuk menganggap dan memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan eomma, karena Baekhyun juga istri dari appanya, pada saat itu usia Taehyung 12 tahun dan sudah mengerti apa yg di katakan Hae Ri padanya.

Taehyung itu anak manja, Taehyung tidak keberatan memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan eomma, karena Taehyung juga sayang dengan Baekhyun seperti dia menyayangi Hae Ri, dan tidak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun itu namja atau sebagainya.

Walaupun sang appa selalu memberikan apa yg diinginkannya, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah untuk tidak mengusik dan meminta sesuatu ke Baekhyun, uang saku Taehyung selalu lancar dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempunyai bar yg cukup populer dikalangan remaja, Baekhyun mendirikan bar ini hanya untuk menghilangkan kerinduannya kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung itu selain manja dia juga keras kepala, Taehyung tidak tinggal dengan Daehyun atau pun Baekhyun, Taehyung lebih senang tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, dan sesekali Taehyung pulang ke rumah Daehyun kalau dia ingin atau tinggal dengan Baekhyun.

Walaupun Baekhyun sang eomma yg mempunyai bar terbesar di Seoul, tapi Taehyung paling benci yg namanya bar dan mabuk mabukan. Bagi Taehyung bar itu bau, bau alkohol dan asap rokok yg membuatnya ingin muntah ditempat.

Tapi karena keuangannya yg menipis, Taehyung tanpa pikir panjang langsung pergi ke tempat Baekhyun, tepatnya ke bar milik sang eomma, karena Taehyung tau, Baekhyun selalu berada di bar miliknya dari pada di rumah.

.

"eomma berjanji akan segera mentransfer uang saku mu, jadi apa kau kesini hanya ingin bilang itu saja sayang sama eomma?" Baekhyun mencium sekilas pipi kanan Taehyung,

"tidak eomma, Tae kangen sama eomma" Taehyung berhambur memeluk Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengelus pungung Taehyung dan mencium surai merah Taehyung sedikit cukup lama.

.

"apa tidak perlu eomma antar sampai parkiran sayang?" teriak Baekhyun ke arah Taehyung yg berdiri memegang kenop pintu,

"tidak usah eomma, Tae bisa sendiri, bye eomma" balas Taehyung dan memutar kenop pintu itu, keluar dari ruangannya Baekhyun.

.

Mata Taehyung masih sibuk menelusuri bar yg dimiliki Baekhyun, perlahan menuruni tangga dengan masih menatap segerombolan namja dan yeoja yg sibuk menari dilantai dansa, ada sebagian yeoja yeoja genit yg lagi merayu mangsanya.

Taehyung masih bingung dengan orang orang yg datang ketempat seperti ini, demi tuhan walaupun Taehyung anak dari pemilik bar ini, tapi sungguh dia tidak menyukai berada disini. Pintu masuk bar terasa jauh bagi Taehyung yg mencoba menghindar dari orang orang yg tidak sengaja menabraknya, dan bergumam kata ' _maaf'_ lagi kalau tertabrak seseorang,

 _ **Brukk**_

Taehyung yg tidak memperhatikan jalannya, hampir saja terbaring di lantai dengan tidak elit kalau saja lengan seseorang tidak menangkap tubuh kurusnya, Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, mata onyxnya terjerat dalam hazel kelam namja tampan yg lagi memeluk tubuhnya sekarang, dan sepertinya Taehyung masih betah dengan posisinya, buktinya Taehyung tidak begerak sama sekali, kedua tangan Taehyung tepat berada didada bidang namja didepannya ini,

"apa kau menikmatinya manis?" suara namja itu membangunkan Taehyung dari kenyataan, Taehyung langsung mendorong tubuh namja itu menjauh dan berdiri dari posisinya,

"yak! Kau! Aku namja! Bukan yeoja!" ucap Taehyung dan merapikan bajunya yg sedikit berantakan,

"terserah! Tapi kau manis, jadi berapa tarif mu sayang?" Taehyung langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya, sepertinya namja didepannya ini baru saja melecehkan harga dirinya, namja ini seperti menganggap Taehyung pelacur atau semacamnya, tangan Taehyung mengepal kuat dan

 _ **Plakk**_

Taehyung menampar pipi kiri namja 'gila' ini dengan kuat,

"aku bukan pelacur brengsek! Jaga ucapan mu!" wajah Taehyung merah padam, merah karena amarahnya yg ingin meledak,

"woww.. benarkah?! Aku bahkan bisa membayar mu 3 kali lipat dari tarif mu sayang, asal kau bisa memuas_"

 _ **Plakk**_

Taehyung dengan cepat menampar pipi namja 'gila' ini lagi, sebelum namja 'gila' ini melanjutkan omongannya untuk melecehkan Taehyung lagi,

"aku bisa saja mempenjarakan mu atas ucapan tidak senonoh mu pada ku brengsek! Bahkan kau terlihat lebih muda dari ku" ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk nunjuk namja 'gila' ini, setelah berucap Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah menjauh dari namja 'gila' ini, tapi lengan kanannya dicengkram kuat namja 'gila' ini,

Namja 'gila' ini menarik lengan Taehyung kasar, tubuh Taehyung yg tidak siap untuk melawan pun, langsung berhadapan dengan namja 'gila' ini, kedua tangan Taehyung lagi lagi menumpu di dada bidang namja 'gila' ini, dengan pergerakan cepat namja 'gila' ini menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir tebal Taehyung,

mengunci tubuh Taehyung dalam dekapan kuatnya, tangannya yg lain menekan tengkuk Taehyung kuat, Taehyung membulatkan matanya sempurna, merasakan dirinya sekarang benar benar dilecehkan oleh namja brengsek ini,

Taehyung mencoba memukul mukul dada bidang namja 'gila' ini, tapi ciuman namja 'gila' ini membuat Taehyung terbuai dan menginginkan lebih,

Akhirnya Taehyung berhenti berontak dan menginginkan ciuman yg lebih dari sekarang, namja 'gila' ini tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Taehyung yg sepertinya terbuai atas ciumannya. Namja 'gila' ini melumat, menghisap dan mengigit bibir Taehyung, menekan semakin dalam tengkuk Taehyung.

Kedua tangan Taehyung mencengkram kemeja namja 'gila' ini, Taehyung menepuk dada bidang namja ini, mencoba mengatakan bahwa dia butuh oksigen untuk sekarang, namja 'gila' ini pun menghentikan ciuman panasnya,

Taehyung mencoba meraup semua oksigen yg ada masuk kedalam paru parunya, sungguh ciuman ini membuatnya sesak seperti sekarang,

Tanpa taehyung duga, namja 'gila' ini menarik lengan Taehyung agar mengikutinya, langkah Taehyung pun terburu menyamakan langkah dengan namja 'gila' ini, Taehyung masih bingung apa yg terjadi kepadanya sekarang, dan kenapa juga dia mengikuti semua kemauan namja yg telah melecehkan harga dirinya tadi,

mungkin Taehyung terpesona melihat ketampanan wajah namja ini, ya Taehyung akui ternyata namja ini tampan.

Namja ini menyeret Taehyung menuju parkiran mobil yg berada di bar milik Baekhyun, parkiran yg terlihat sepi dan ramai akan mobil yg berjejer rapi, ya . . sepi karena semua pemiliknya lebih menikmati didalam dari pada di parkiran seperti ini.

Namja 'gila' ini berhenti didepan mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam kilat, membuka pintu mobil dan sepertinya mobil ini miliknya.

Menghempaskan tubuh Taehyung di kursi penumpang, berlari kecil kearah pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya, kalau kalian tanya bagaimana keadaan Taehyung, Taehyung itu masih belum sadar dengan apa yg terjadi padanya, sepertinya hanya dengan mencium aroma alkohol didalam bar membuatnya mabuk untuk saat ini.

.

.

Namja 'gila' ini membawa Taehyung masuk kedalam kamar 755 di lantai 4, apartemen mewah dan juga bersih, namja 'gila' ini tanpa babibu langsung mencium kasar bibir tebal Taehyung yg sedikit membengkak, Taehyung yg tidak siap dengan ciuman mendadak hampir saja terdorong jatuh, kalau saja namja ini tidak memeluk pinggangnya,

entah setan dari mana yg masuk kedalam tubuh Taehyung, sehingga membuat Taehyung menikmati dan membalas ciuman namja 'gila' ini, kalau boleh Taehyung akui lagi, Taehyung sangat menyukai ciuman panas yg diberikan namja ini padanya, mungkin karena ini ciuman pertama Taehyung.

Lumatan, hisapan, gigitan, perang lidah sudah dilakukan keduanya, perlahan namja ini membawa tubuh Taehyung jatuh keatas sofa tanpa memutuskan tautan mereka.

"hammpppttt" desah Taehyung yg sudah entah berapa kalinya dalam ciuman panas ini, kedua tangan Taehyung mengalung dileher namja ini, tangan namja 'gila' ini mengelus dada taehyung dengan posesif, membuka perlahan baju kemeja yg dikenakan taehyung sambil mengecup, menjilati dan menggigit leher jenjang Taehyung,

"emmmpphhtt" tubuh Taehyung melonjak naik, kala lidah namja 'gila' ini memainkan nipple pink miliknya secara sensual, menyedot seperti bayi yg ingin menyusu pada ibunya, tangan taehyung menjambak surai hitam namja 'gila' ini, menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Taehyung benar benar gila apa yg dilakukannya sekarang, bahkan dia tidak mengenal siapa namja ini, dan bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Taehyung mencoba berontak dari pemikirannya untuk segera berhenti dan menendang namja ini, tapi tubuhnya seperti tidak menginginkannya, tubuhnya malah meminta namja ini untuk melakukan yg lebih dan ingin mencapai puncaknya dengan segera.

Namja 'gila' ini berdiri dari posisinya menindih Taehyung, menggendong tubuh Taehyung yg sedikit lemas ala bridal style menuju kamarnya,

.

menghempaskan tubuh Taehyung di kasur king size miliknya, membuka baju yg dikenakannya secara terburu buru, melemparkan baju dan celananya ke sembarang tempat.

Taehyung merona hebat melihat tubuh namja 'gila' ini yg sudah tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang pun, tubuh yg begitu atletis dengan abs abs dan otot yg terbentuk, dan bagian bawah namja ini terlihat sudah menegang, melawan gravitasi.

Namja ini mendekatkan tubuhnya kesamping Taehyung yg berbaring, menumpukan kedua lututnya diantara kedua kaki Taehyung, membantu Taehyung melepas bajunya sendiri, dan menarik celana yg Taehyung kenakan, dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Namja 'gila' ini menempelkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Taehyung, mencium dan mengecup bibir Taehyung, turun mengecup dagu, jakun, leher, dada, kedua nipple, pusar dan mengecup sekilas bagian privasi Taehyung yg tak kalah menegangnya seperti punyanya.

Taehyung mengeram nikmat dirasanya, setiap sentuhan namja ini membuatnya seperti melayang.

Kedua tangan namja ini menumpu bokong sintal Taehyung, melirik hole Taehyung yg berkedut kedut tidak sabaran, namja ini mendekatkan penis besar dan tegangnya ke arah hole Taehyung,

"arrgghh . ." Taehyung meremas seprai kasur, mencoba menahan rasa sakit dibagian holenya, namja 'gila' ini yg tidak ingin melihat Taehyung sakit, langsung memasukkan penis besarnya dengan sekali hentakan

"arrghhh . . appo hikss" ringis Taehyung yg merasa seperti di belah dua holenya, penis namja ini begitu besar masuk sempurna kedalam hole sempitnya, namja ini mencium dan melumat lembut bibir Taehyung, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yg Taehyung rasakan.

Melepas ciumannya, menatap mata Taehyung yg sudah berair, menghapus jejak air mata di sudut mata Taehyung,

"apa kau masih merasa sakit sayang?" tanya namja ini dengan suara yg sangat lembut, mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan lembut, namja ini masih mendiamkan penisnya didalam hole Taehyung, biar hole Taehyung terbiasa dulu dengan ukuran miliknya.

Taehyung menggengam tangan namja ini yg berada di pipinya,

"ini terasa sakit karena kau tidak bergerak brengsek!" ucap Taehyung yg mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya

"jangan panggil aku brengsek sayang, aku punya nama, Jeon Jungkook, kau bisa memanggil ku Jungkook"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **hai hai aku bawa cerita lain di ff ini, semoga readers-nim menyukainya . .**_

 _ **dan mungkin alur cerita di ff ini tidak sesuai dengan judul nya,**_

 _ **karena judul nya aku ambil dari soundtrack film moonlightnya baekhyun,**_

 _ **dan gomen kalau banyak typo atau ceritanya yg ngebosanin . .**_

 _ **and gomawo sudah menyempati baca ff ini :***_


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR YOU  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M ( _may be ^_^_ )  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Preview  
**_

 _"ini terasa sakit karena kau tidak bergerak brengsek!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 2  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"jangan panggil aku brengsek sayang, aku punya nama, Jeon Jungkook, kau bisa memanggil ku Jungkook" ucap jungkook dan mengecup punggung tangan taehyung,

"cepatlah bergerak brengsek!"

"kenapa kau suka mengumpat manis, panggil nama ku, dan aku akan memuaskan mu" ucap Jungkook sedikit menyeringai ke Taehyung,

"ku mohon Jungkook-ah, bergeraklah, ini akan semakin sakit kalau kau hanya mendiamkan punya mu di dalam ku, Jungkook-ie . . " Wajah Taehyung benar benar menggemaskan sekarang, dan apa apaan itu, tiba tiba saja taehyung bersikap manis kepadanya,

"dengan senang hati manis" Jungkook mengerakkan perlahan miliknya, meng _in_ dan _out_ kan penis besarnya,

"sshhhtttt . . ah ah ahh" ucap rancau taehyung yg merasakan milik jungkook, kedua tangan taehyung meremas kuat seprai putih kasur jungkook,

"ahh . . kau sempit sekali manis" jungkook masih mengehentak hentakkan penis besarnya didalam hole taehyung, mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan taehyung dan dirinya,

"ah ahh hahh" taehyung mengalungkan kedua kakinya melingkar dipinggang jungkook, tangannya memeluk leher jungkook dengan kuat,

"jung-ahh-kook ahh ahh ahh, sepertinya aku akan sampai" taehyung merasa dirinya sudah sampai pada titik klimaksnya,

"tahan dulu manis, sebentar lagi" jungkook masih mencari titik spot taehyung, dan gotcha! Jungkook menemukannya, dengan sekali hentakan kuat

"aahhhh..." mereka berseru lega, sperma taehyung keluar mengenai perut jungkook, dan sperma jungkook sudah membanjiri hole taehyung dengan penuh, sebagaian keluar dari sela sela holenya taehyung, taehyung merasakan hangat ditubuhnya, sperma jungkook terasa hangat didalam tubuhnya,

"aggrrhhhh" ringis taehyung ketika jungkook mencoba mengeluarkan penis besar miliknya dari hole taehyung,

"kau sangat hebat manis" ucap jungkook mengelus pipi taehyung dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir taehyung, melumat lembut bibir taehyung, bahkan begitu lembut dirasakan taehyung, berbeda saat tadi jungkook menciumnya dengan kasar,

"tidurlah manis, pasti kau lelah" jungkook lagi lagi melakukannya dengan lembut, dengan mencium lama kening taehyung, sungguh taehyung merasakan ada ribuan kupu kupu yg memenuhi perutnya sekarang, kupu kupu yg ingin bebas, perlakuan jungkook begitu lembut setelah mereka selesai bercinta,

"selamat malam sayang" taehyung bergumam 'eum' sebagai jawabannya, memposisikan dirinya membelakangi jungkook, tapi jungkook membalikkan tubuh taehyung menghadap kearahnya, menaruh kepala taehyung diatas dada bidangnya,

tangan jungkook melingkar memeluk taehyung, tangan taehyung pun melingkar di pinggang jungkook, memeluk jungkook, entah kenapa taehyung merasa hangat dengan posisinya sekarang, jungkook menarik bad covernya dan menutup tubuh topless mereka, menyusul taehyung yg sudah terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang yg pertama bangun adalah jungkook, jungkook masih betah dengan posisinya semalam, memeluk taehyung. Jungkook memperhatikan wajah taehyung yg begitu damai dan terlelap begitu indah, jungkook tersenyum bangga, mengingat dirinya telah melakukan 'itu' ke taehyung yg begitu sempurna dimatanya, tubuh taehyung begitu sangat lembut dan halus setiap jungkook mengingat kegiatan mereka tadi malam.

Jungkook mencium sekilas bibir taehyung yg sudah menjadi candunya dari awal mereka berciuman,

"eugghh" keluh taehyung yg merasa terganggu pada tidurnya, taehyung mencoba membuka matanya,

 _Detik ke 2_

taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah tampan jungkook yg tersenyum padanya,

 _detik ke 5_

Taehyung mencoba mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan kepalanya didada bidang jungkook,

 _Detik ke 7_

Mata taehyung membola sempurna, baru sedikit menyadari yg terjadi

 _Detik ke 8_

"WOW!" taehyung berteriak dan menjauhkan badannya dari jungkook, rasanya telingga jungkook sekarang benar benar sakit, mendengar teriakan taehyung yg begitu memecahkan telinganya,

"a-apa yg k-kau lakukan" Jungkook mengusap usap telinganya yg berdenging,

Jungkook duduk dari posisi berbaringnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala kasur, selimut yg dikenakan Jungkook jatuh kebagian bawahnya, menampilkan tubuh tereksposnya yg berotot,

Taehyung merona melihat bentuk tubuh Jungkook dan menundukkan kepalanya, lagi lagi matanya membola sempurna, melihat tubuhnya yg tanpa sehelai benang pun, dengan cepat Taehyung menarik selimut dan menutup tubuhnya,

"a-apa yg k-kau lakukan pada ku brengsek!" ucap taehyung nyalang ke jungkook

"sudah ku katakan, jangan mengumpat ku" balas Jungkook dengan nada santai,

" **APA YG KAU LAKUKAN!** " taehyung mencoba menahan air matanya yg ingin keluar dari sudut matanya, mungkin dengan berteriak bisa menahan air matanya yg ingin terjun bebas,

"aku hanya menuruti keinginan mu, bukannya kau yg meminta ku" Jungkook masih berucap dengan lembut, mungkin Taehyung tidak menyadari apa yg terjadi dengan mereka tadi malam, jadi Jungkook mencoba berucap dengan lembut dan hangat,

"AKU TIDAK _" ingatan Taehyung secara otomatis memutar kembali kejadian bercinta mereka tadi malam,

"bahkan kau tidak mabuk sama sekali" Jungkook mencoba mendekat ke Taehyung yg sedang menekuk tubuhnya disudut tempat tidur, Jungkook bisa melihat tubuh Taehyung yg mulai bergetar,

"ta-tapi kau yg memulainya hikss" air mata keluar begitu saja dari sudut mata Taehyung, tanpa Taehyung sadari Jungkook sudah dihadapannya, Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya, mendongakkan wajah Taehyung agar menatapnya,

"kau tau, aku menyukai mu dari awal kita bertemu" Jungkook menghapus jejak air mata Taehyung, mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung,

"kau **BRENGSEK** Jungkook" Jungkook membungkam mulut Taehyung dengan bibirnya, melumat dan menghisap bibir Taehyung yg benar benar manis,

' _morning kiss memang yg terbaik_ ' batin Jungkook yg masih meraup bibir tebal Taehyung, tangan Taehyung yg memegang erat selimut ditubuhnya perlahan direngangkan Jungkook, menuntun tangan Taehyung agar memeluk lehernya,

"hmmppttt" desah Taehyung, tangannya sudah melingkar memeluk leher Jungkook tanpa penolakan, mengusap ngusap bagian belakang kepala Jungkook, mencoba mengeluarkan sensasi yg menyengat ditubuhnya,

Jungkook membaringkan taehyung tanpa memutuskan ciumannya dibibir Taehyung, ciumannya turun ke dagu, jakun, pundak, dada Taehyung, menghisap dan mencium bercak merah keunguan yg sudah dibuatnya sebelumnya, memperjelas hak miliknya ditubuh Taehyung.

Dan kejadian malam itu terulang lagi di pagi hari ini sampai berjam jam lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ckleak**_

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Jungkook, setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Taehyung melangkah kearah Jungkook yg sibuk dengan makan siangnya,

"aku mau pulang" ucap Taehyung dingin kearah Jungkook

"mau ku antar?" tawar Jungkook yg bangkit dan menghampiri Taehyung yg berdiri disudut meja,

"tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri" Jungkook mencoba memegang tangan Taehyung, tapi langsung ditepis oleh Taehyung dengan kasar,

"ku harap kau bisa melupakan kejadian ini" ucap Taehyung dingin, Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya,

"dan aku juga akan melupakan kejadian ini, anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi, dan kita tidak pernah bertemu atau saling kenal sebelumnya" sambung Taehyung,

Taehyung berbalik menuju pintu apartemen Jungkook, melangkahkan kakinya memakai sepatunya yg tergeletak dekat pintu, Jungkook masih sibuk menatap punggung Taehyung,

Taehyung berbalik menatap ke arah Jungkook

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan menuntut mu tentang kejadian ini" Taehyung memaksakan senyumannya, menundukkan kepalnya sedikit,

"aku permisi Jeon Jungkook" berbalik menuju pintu dan mencoba meraih kenop pintu,

tangan kanan Taehyung yg ingin memutar kenop pintu ditahan oleh Jungkook, Jungkook menarik lenggan taehyung dan menghempaskan tubuh Taehyung ke dinding yg dingin disebelah Taehyung, Taehyung meringis kesakitan karena benturan tubuhnya yg menghantam dinding cukup kuat,

Jungkook lagi lagi meraup bibir Taehyung dengan kasar dan terburu buru, bahkan ciuman Jungkook kali ini hanya dengan hisapan hisapan yg kasar, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook dan

 _ **Plakkk**_

Taehyung menampar pipi kanan Jungkook dengan cukup kuat, menyadarkan Jungkook akan perbuatannya yg lagi lagi melecehkan Taehyung, Jungkook sedikit meringis kesakitan akibat tamparan Taehyung,

Taehyung menatap nyalang kearah Jungkook dengan tetesan air mata yg mulai mengalir dengan deras disudut matanya, sungguh sebenarnya Jungkook tidak berniat mencium Taehyung apa lagi dengan kasar, tapi perkataan Taehyung yg menyakitkan membuat dia kesal, perkataan yg menyuruh Jungkook untuk melupakan apa yg terjadi.

Taehyung berlari tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari apartemen Jungkook, membanting pintu yg tidak bersalah itu sambil membiarkan air mata keluar dari sudut matanya,

"arrgghhhh! Pabbo Jeon kau memang pabbo!" erang frustasi jungkook sambil mengacak acak rambutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"ada apa dengan mu Tae-ah?!" itu suara Hae Ri yg berteriak ke arah Taehyung yg sedang berlari menuju lantai 2 ' _kamar Taehyung_ ', Taehyung menghiraukan Hae Ri yg memanggil manggilnya di lantai bawah,

"ada apa dengan anak itu, tidak biasanya dia pulang kerumah, kalau tidak ada masalah" gumam Hae Ri masih menatap pintu kamar Taehyung dari bawah, Hae Ri mengedikkan bahunya dan pergi ke dapur.

 **.**

"namja brengsek! Berengsek! Aku membenci mu!" ucap Taehyung kesal sambil memukul dan meninju bantal guling yg ada diatas kasurnya,

"Aku membenci mu hikss Jeon hikss Jungkook, sangat hikss membenci mu" Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya, menekuk dan memeluk kakinya sambil terisak,

"Jungkook" menutup kedua matanya akibat kelelahan menangis dan menuju alam mimpi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **special terima kasih**_

Kyunie, LittleOoh, rahma12desti, riseeup, YuRhachan, yoongiena

 _ **yg sudah memberi review-nya di cerita yg benar benar gaje ini, dan gomawo juga yg udah menjadikan favorite atau yg negfollow cerita ini**_

 _ **aku mencintai kalian :***_

 _ **gomen kalau banyak typo atau ceritanya yg ngebosanin . .**_

 _ **and gomawo sudah menyempati baca ff ini :***_


	3. Chapter 3

**FOR YOU  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M ( _may be ^_^_ )  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Preview**_

 _"Aku membenci mu hikss Jeon hikss Jungkook, sangat hikss membenci mu"_

 _"Jungkook"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 3  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hai Taehyung-ah" seorang namja dengan senyuman kudanya datang menghampiri Taehyung yg sedang duduk ditaman belakang kampus, merangkul tubuh Taehyung dan duduk disebelah Taehyung

"apa ada sesuatu yg terjadi Taehyung-ah?" tanya namja ini sambil memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yg terlihat tidak bersahabat,

"banyak yg terjadi, dan aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada mu Hoseok hyung" Taehyung menarik tasnya yg berada disisi lainnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hoseok yg masih bingung dengan sikap Taehyung,

"ada apa dengan bocah itu?" Hoseok masih memperhatikan Taehyung yg sudah menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

.

 _ **Other side**_

"apa kau akan ikut malam ini Kook-ah?" seorang namja pendek duduk disebelah Jungkook, meletakkan nampan yg berisi makan siang diatas meja, mengambil sumpit yg dibelahnya dua, mengaduk ramen yg dibawanya dan melahap ramen itu,

Namja pendek atau Park Jimin ini adalah sahabat baik Jungkook, karena Jungkook mempunyai otak genius, jadi waktu sekolah menegah dulu ia sempat dua kali naik tingkat, sekelas dengan Jimin di semester terakhir dan berteman baik hingga menjadi mahasiswa seperti sekarang,

Jungkook mengambil jurusan Bisnis karena tuntutan sang appa yg akan menjadikanya penerus perusahaan _**JJ Corp**_ , perusahaan otomotif ternama dikorea selatan, dan Jimin mengambil jurusan seni karena bisnis bukanlah _gayanya._

"mungkin aku akan ikut hyung, kau tahukan aku bosan di apartemen sendiri" ucap Jungkook tanpa memutuskan pandangannya melihat layar smartphonenya,

kalau kalian ingin tahu Jungkook tinggal sendiri di apartemen mewahnya dan tentu dengan pengawasan sang appa dan sang eomma.

Orang tuanya selalu berkunjung atau meneleponnya mengingat Jungkook adalah anak tunggal dikeluarga _Jeon Junghan_ dan _Jeon Meu Ri_.

"makanya cepat cari kekasih" Jimin menjeda ucapannya, menatap Jungkook yg duduk disampingnya,

"bukannya banyak yeoja yeoja yg menginginkanmu menjadi kekasih mereka, jadi kenapa kau tidak memilih diantara mereka yg akan menjadi kekasih mu" Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya dari smartphone ditangannya, menatap Jimin malas,

"bukannya kau tahu jawaban ku hyung" dapat Jimin lihat dengan jelas wajah jengah yg ditunjukkan Jungkook kepadanya,

"aku tahu ' _mereka hanya menginginkan harta ku dan wajah ku_ ' kau selalu berkata seperti itu setiap kali aku bertanya, dan aku sangat tahu" Jimin memutar bola matanya ' _malas_ '

"baiklah hyung aku duluan, aku ada kelas 10 menit lagi" Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya, menyandang tas dipunggungnya,

"hubungi saja aku nanti dimana tempatnya" menepuk pundak Jimin yg hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan dari Jimin, menghilang dibelokan pintu masuk kantin kampus,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hyung, kita jadi ke klub kan malam ini?" suara nyaring Jimin seketika membuat suasana ruang latihan dance menatap kesal ke arahnya,

"yak! Park Jimin, bisa tidak jangan berteriak didalam ruangan, kau tau, suara mu bisa memekakkan gendang telinga ku dan yg lainnya" kesal Hoseok ke Jimin

"maafkan aku Hoseok hyung" ucap Jimin sambil memperlihatkan gigi rapinya dan menunjukkan eyes smilenya,

"jadi bagaimana hyung? jadikan malam ini kita ke klub?" Jimin mengikuti Hoseok yg berjalan ke sudut ruangan tempat tasnya diletak,

"tentu kita jadi ke klub" Hoseok mengambil botol air yg berada disamping tasnya, meneguk air itu hingga setengah,

Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana mereka saling kenal, itu karena Hoseok adalah senior Jimin, dan mereka cukup dekat karena sama sama mengambil jurusan seni dan menyukai dance, sama sama terlibat dalam kompetisi dance yg di adakan tahun lalu di kampus dan setelah itu menjadi dekat,

"apa Taehyung akan ikut hyung?" Jimin mendudukkan dirinya duduk disamping Hoseok yg lagi membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai yg dingin itu,

"Taehyung pasti ikut" Hoseok memijit mijit pelipisnya sedikit,

"dan kali ini apa yg kau katakan hyung kepadanya" Jimin berjongkok dan mencoba meregangkan otot otot di lututnya, melakukan pemanasan sebelum melakukan latihan dance,

"aku hanya mengancamnya sedikit dan dia menyetujui keinginan ku"

"ancaman?" Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan alis yg berkerut ' _bingung_ '

"hanya mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan berteman dengannya lagi, kalau sampai dia tidak datang ke klub malam ini, kau tau kan, tidak ada yg menyukai dia di kampus ini kecuali aku dan kau" tatapan wajah Hoseok berubah sedikit sendu,

Hoseok tentu sangat ingat bagaimana semua siswa menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan jijik atau apalah, sebenarnya desas desus tentang Taehyung yg memiliki eomma seorang namja entah bagaimana bisa menyebar di seluruh kampus, pada hal kalau dipikir mereka kan hanya tahu bahwa baekhyun eomma angkatnya Taehyung.

"aku sangat tau itu hyung" Jimin menghentikan kegiatan dirinya dari acara pemanasan dan menatap kearah sepatunya,

Desas desus tentang Taehyung sudah menyebar tahun lalu, tapi berdampak sampai sekarang, Taehyung tidak pernah mengambil pusing tatapan orang orang yg menilai dia seperti apa, yg terpenting bagi Taehyung bahwa masih ada Hoseok dan Jimin yg selalu berada didekatnya, itu sudah cukup bagi Taehyung.

Jung Hoseok adalah sepupu Taehyung sekaligus sahabatnya, Park Jimin sahabat kecil Taehyung waktu dibusan, dan dipertemukan kembali ketika masuk kuliah, tapi berbeda jurusan, Taehyung mengambil Jurusan sastra.

Kalau kalian bertanya tentang Jungkook, apa dia tau tentang Taehyung, jawabannya tidak, Jungkook memang pernah mendengar bahwa ada seorang namja yg mempunyai eomma seorang namja, tapi karena Jungkook orangnya cuek dan masa bodoh dengan sekitarnya, jadi Jungkook tidak tau dengan pasti siapa orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sangat benci berada ditempat seperti ini, rasanya Taehyung ingin segera mengubur hidup hidup Hoseok yg dengan seenaknya mengancam Taehyung kalau dia sampai tidak datang dan ikut bergabung di klub, parahnya ini adalah klub sang eomma.

Kekesalan Taehyung semakin bertambah dengan seorang namja yg duduk disampingnya sekarang, namja brengsek yg sudah melecehkan Taehyung beberapa hari yg lalu, namja brengsek yg ingin Taehyung kubur hidup hidup bersama Hoseok sekarang juga.

"ayolah Tae, nikmati suasana disini, kau tau hanya orang bodoh yg tidak suka pergi ke klub yg katanya surga dunia anak muda" Jimin sedikit berteriak ke arah Taehyung yg duduk didepannya, mengingat ini lagi didalam klub, dan suara musik yg dinaikkan sampai volume teratas, yg bisa memekakkan telinga, kedua tangan Jimin naik keatas, mengikuti alunan musik yg sedang berlangsung,

"ck! Apanya yg surga dunia, ini melebihi neraka dunia buat ku" gumam Taehyung pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Jungkook yg berada disampingnya,

ya . . orang brengsek yg dimaksud Taehyung tadi adalah Jungkook, Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya ' _tersenyum_ ' dan meminum cocktail yg beralkohol sedang ditanganya.

Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan minuman yg beralkohol seperti ini, dan ini tidak akan membuat dirinya mabuk, salahkan Park Jimin yg selalu mengajaknya ke klub dan menikmati alkohol setiap berada disini, walaupun Jungkook sering ke klub tapi dia paling tidak suka di dekati yeoja yeoja jalang yg selalu merayunya.

Jungkook akan segera menyuruh yeoja yeoja itu menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"sayang apa kau ingin menari dengan ku? atau kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"berhentilah merayu ku Park _**Pendek**_ Jimin, lebih baik kau ambilkan aku minuman" ucap seorang yeoja kepada Jimin, Jimin merangkul pundak yeoja itu, yeoja itu menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yg merangkul pundaknya dengan sedikit kasar,

"hei! Berhentilah memanggil ku pendek! Aku hanya beda beberapa centi dari Hoseok hyung" ucap Jimin tidak terima,

"wow wow wow, kenapa aku dibawa bawa dalam pertengkaran kalian" Hoseok meletakkan gelas yg dipegangnya ke atas meja yg berada didepannya,

"Jimin-ah, lebih bagus kau ambilkan minuman untuk Taehyung dan Hani" lanjut Hoseok menatap Jimin, Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, malas karena akan mengambil minuman untuk Taehyung,

Taehyung hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan apa yg dibilang Hoseok,

"baiklah baiklah, akan aku ambilkan, tunggu sebentar ya sayang, oppa ambilkan" Jimin mencolek dagu Hani sekilas, dan berjalan menuju meja bartender, Hani berdecih sebal dengan kelakuan Jimin, pasalnya Jimin selalu mengganggunya dimana saja, tidak dikampus tidak juga diluar kampus.

Jimin memang berulang kali mengutarakan perasaannya ke Hani, dan Hani selalu menolaknya berualng kali juga.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hani tidak mau ikut gabung pergi ke klub, tapi karena Hoseok yg mengajaknya tentu Hani tidak bisa menolaknya, Hani itu menyukai Hoseok dari awal pertolongan Hoseok kepadanya. Hoseok membantu mengajari Hani bagaimana dance yg benar benar menjiwai setiap gerakan. Dan tentu itu perasaan sepihak karena Hoseok yg tidak menyadari perasaan Hani kepadanya.

Posisi duduk mereka melingkar, dipinggir sebelah kiri ada Hyeri teman sekelas Hani, disampingnya ada Mark teman sekelas Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung, Naeun teman sekelas Hani, Hoseok, Hani, dan Jimin diujung sebelah kanan.

 **.**

 **.**

"orange jus satu dan segelas wine" ucap Jimin yg langsung dikerjakan bartender dihadapannya, menunggu dengan mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya di meja bartender sambil menikmati musik.

"ini dia, segelas orange jus dan segelas wine" bartender itu memberi nampan yg berisi pesanan Jimin, beralih ke sebelah Jimin, karena ada yg ingin memesan juga, Jimin memutar kepalanya, melihat kearah teman temannya yg masih sibuk mengobrol, menampilkan smriknya yg tipis, beralih ke dua gelas yg ada dihapannya, merogoh saku celananya mengambil sesuatu yg sudah disiapkannya sebelumnya,

"setelah meminum ini kau akan memohon dan meminta ku memuaskan mu" gumam jimin sambil mencampurkan serbuk putih kedalam salah satu gelas, mengaduknya dengan jari tulunjuknya, mengambil dan membawanya ke meja teman temannya berada.

"kau mau menari dengan ku Hyeri-ah?" ucap Mark sambil memberikan tangan kanannya, yg disambut dengan anggukkan malu malu dari Hyeri, Mark memberi kode ke Hoseok bahwa dia akan bergabung ke kerumunan untuk menari dengan Hyeri, yg dibalas acungan jempol dan gerakan mengusir dari Hoseok ke Mark,

"Cha . . ini dia minuman datang" Jimin datang dengan membawa dua gelas minuman yg berbeda, tangan Jimin yg ingin mengambil orange jus untuk Hani kalah cepat dengan tangan Taehyung yg langsung menyambar orange jus itu,

Jimin yg ingin protes ke Taehyung harus meneguk salivanya dengan kasar melihat Taehyung yg langsung meminum orang jus itu sampai kosong tak tersisa,

"heii tae, ada apa dengan mu?" ucap Hoseok setelah Taehyung meletakkan gelas kosong di meja,

"aku benar benar ke hausan hyung, dan aku tau si Park _**Pendek**_ Jimin ini pasti akan memberi ku gelas yg berisi alkohol itu" dan Jimin mengutuk kebodohannya karena memesan wine untuk Taehyung, yg jelas jelas Taehyung tidak menyukainya sama sekali,

" _Jimin pabbo, kenapa kau memesan wine tadi, dan lihat Taehyung lah yg meminum obat perangsang itu, matilah kau Jimin_ " batin Jimin mengutuk kebodohannya,

"jangan memanggil ku pendek Tae" Jimin mendaratkan bokongnya duduk disamping Hani,

"Naeun, apa kau mau bergabung kesana dengan ku?" Hoseok menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang yg sedang menari dibawah sana,

"tentu oppa" jawab Naeun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya, Hoseok menarik tangan Naeun dan berjalan menuju lantai dansa,

"apa kau juga mau bergabung sayang" Jimin menatap Hani, Hani memutar bola matanya malas dan jenggah melihat tingkah Jimin, tapi karena ada Hoseok disana, jadi mau gak mau Hani menerima ajakan Jimin, yg dibalas senyuman lebar dari Jimin. Meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yg masih betah duduk,

"ap_"

"jangan mencoba mengajak ku, jawabnya sudah pasti _**tidak!**_ " Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook yg ingin mengajaknya bergabung ke yg lainnya,

"baiklah"

"ahh~" Taehyung langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tanggannya, menggerutuki mulutnya yg tiba tiba menggeluarkan suara _desahan_ ,

"ada apa dengan ku, ada apa dengan suara tadi" taehyung benar benar bingung kenapa dia bisa tiba tiba mengeluarkan suara _desahan_ ,

"kenapa dengan sentuhan siku bocah brengsek ini membuat ku mendesah" tadi memang setelah Jungkook berucap ' _baiklah_ ', siku tangan kirinya tidak sengaja menyentuh lengan Taehyung waktu Jungkook ingin bersender kebelakang,

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook masih asik mendengar suara alunan musik, sesekali kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik itu dan bersiul siul kecil.

Taehyung semakin gelisah dengan duduknya, kedua tangannya diletakkannya menyilang diantara kedua pahanya, mengepit kuat lenggannya, menaik turunkan kedua pahanya secara bergantian,

"ku mohon seseorang bantu aku, kenapa ini terasa sangat panas" batin Taehyung,

Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya, memejam erat kedua matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, keringat dingin sudah bercucur membasahi tubuhnya yg terasa begitu panas, padahal ruangan ini begitu sejuk tadinya,

Jungkook memperhatikan taehyung yg bersikap aneh,

"gwaenchana-yo Taehyung-ah" menepuk pundak Taehyung

"ahhh~~" bukannya menjawab, mulut sialan Taehyung malah mendesah merasakan nikmat sentuhan Jungkook,

Taehyung menutup mulutnya, Jungkook yg jelas jelas tadi mendengar suara _desahan_ Taehyung, membulatkan matanya terkejut,

"kenapa dia _mendesah_?" batin Jungkook bingung,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **special terima kasih**_

Kyunie, yoongiena, lunch27, GestiPark, Park RinHyun-Uchiha

 _ **yg sudah memberi review-nya di cerita yg benar benar gaje ini, dan gomawo juga yg udah menjadikan favorite atau yg negfollow cerita ini**_

 _ **aku mencintai kalian :***_

 _ **gomen kalau banyak typo atau ceritanya yg ngebosanin . .**_

 _ **and gomawo sudah menyempati baca ff ini :***_

 _ **see yaa . .**_


	4. Chapter 4

**FOR YOU  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M ( _may be ^_^_ )  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Preview**_

 _"ku mohon seseorang bantu aku, kenapa ini terasa sangat panas"_

 _"gwaenchana-yo taehyung-ah"_

 _"ahhh~~~"_

 _"kenapa dia mendesah"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 4  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"hei, ada apa dengan mu Taehyung-ah?" Jungkook memegang kedua pundak Taehyung, dan Taehyung benar benar gila karena sentuhan Jungkook yg membuat gairahnya bertambah dan tubuhnya yg semakin panas menginginkan Jungkook menyentuhnya _lebih_ dari ini,

"apa kau sakit sayang?" Taehyung benar benar muak mendengar Jungkook memanggilnya dengan kata ' _sayang_ ', tapi tubuh dan pikiran Taehyung sangat tidak sejalan sekarang,

"entahlah, aku bingung apa yg terjadi, tubuh ku terasa panas dan disini_" Taehyung menunjuk gundukan yg berada diselangkangannya yg sudah menegang _sepertinya,_

"menginginkan sesuatu yg aneh" _oh god . ._ ada apa dengan ekspresi Taehyung, kedua matanya nampak kelihatan memelas seperti bayi kucing yg ingin dipunggut, rona merah samar dikedua pipinya, keringat yg bercucuran dari pelipis matanya, bercak merah ' _mungkin darah_ ' yg abis digigit pada bibir tengahnya, rasanya Jungkook ingin segera menerkam makhluk yg begitu _eksotis_ didepannya ini,

Jungkook tentu tau apa yg dimaksud Taehyung sekarang, tanpa berpikir lama Jungkook langsung meraup kasar dan terburu buru bibir tebal Taehyung yg sangat menggodanya dari tadi,

melumat dan menghisap bibir Taehyung, Taehyung hanya menutup kedua matanya, merasakan sensasi yg menyengat dari tubuhnya dan membalas ciuman Jungkook.

 **.**

Jungkook melepas ciumannya dan berucap

"aku tau apa yg kau butuhkan sayang" goda Jungkook dengan smriknya, Taehyung hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung, sungguh Taehyung tidak tau sama sekali apa yg terjadi pada dirinya,

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung agar berdiri, memposisikan tubuh Taehyung berada dibelakangnya, tangan Taehyung melingkar dipinggang Jungkook, Jungkook membawa taehyung keluar dari keramaian klub itu,

"taetae" ucap seorang namja cantik yg melihat Taehyung memeluk seorang namja tampan dimatanya,

 **.**

"hhmmppttt" desah Taehyung disela ciuman panas yg diberikan Jungkook padanya sekarang,

Jungkook tadi membawa dirinya keparkiran menuju mobil Jungkook, sampai disamping mobilnya berada, Jungkook langsung memutar tubuh Taehyung menghadap padanya, meraup bibir tebal Taehyung dengan rakus dan terburu buru,

Taehyung membalas berlawanan arah dari ciuman Jungkook, mengalungkan tangannya memeluk leher Jungkook, meremas pelan rambut belakang Jungkook, tangan Jungkook mengelus sensual punggung Taehyung dan kadang menekan tengkuk Taehyung agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hisapan, lumatan, gigitan, perang lidah dilakukan mereka dengan begitu panas dan menggairahkan,

"akhhmmppptt" desah Taehyung waktu Jungkook menghantam tubuh Taehyung ke mobilnya, menghimpit Tubuh Taehyung,

Taehyung merona samar ketika merasakan ' _adik kecil'_ Jungkook yg bersentuhan dengan ' _adik kecilnya'_ yg sudah menegang seperti punyanya,

Jungkook masih meraup bibir Taehyung yg sepertinya sudah membengkak sekarang, memaju mundurkan ' _adik kecilnya'_ agar bersentuhan dengan punya Taehyung,

"ahhmp_Jung_hmmpptt_kook" Taehyung menepuk dada bidang Jungkook pelan, menyadarkan Jungkook untuk segera berhenti meraup bibirnya dan membiarkan dirinya meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya,

Jungkook menurunkan ciumannya keleher jenjang Taehyung, mengemut dan menggigit leher jenjang Taehyung, meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ dileher Taehyung.

"ayo kita selesaikan ini di apartemen ku" ucap Jungkook langsung menarik lengan Taehyung, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taehyung, menyuruh Taehyung segera masuk kedalam mobilnya yg langsung dituruti Taehyung,

Jungkook berlari kecil kearah pengemudi, masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen miliknya.

"mau kemana mereka?!" gumam namja cantik ini yg dari tadi memperhatikan ciuman panas Taehyung dan Jungkook dari jauh.

Namja cantik ini berlari ke arah mobilnya yg terpakir tidak jauh darinya. Mengikuti mobil Jungkook membelah jalanan malam kota seoul.

 **.**

Namja cantik ini masih mengikuti Jungkook yg membawa Taehyung ke bangunan apartemen mewah, mengikuti dari jarak aman agar tidak ketahuan.

Jungkook masuk kedalam salah satu lift dengan Taehyung masih berada digendongannya, tadi waktu keluar dari mobil, taehyung yg masih belum bisa memuaskan hasratnya lemas dan tidak bisa berjalan,

jadi jungkook menyuruhnya naik kepunggungnya dan Jungkook harus menahan desahannya keluar, karena Taehyung dengan nakalnya menggecup, melumat, dan bahkan menggigit leher Jungkook.

Namja cantik ini melihat lantai berapa yg dituju jungkook, dan angka lantai 6 tertera di kaca lift, namja cantik ini masuk kedalam lift yg kosong disebelah lift jungkook tadi, menekan tombol 6 seperti Jungkook.

 _ **Ting**_

Suara lift yg menandakan lift sudah berada dilantai 6 dan pintu lift terbuka, namja cantik ini segera mencari sosok yg diikutinya tadi, matanya menemukan sosok Jungkook diujung yg berbelok kekanan,

dengan terburu buru namja cantik ini berlari kecil mengikuti Jungkook, waktu sampai dibelokkan kanan, namja cantik ini menyembunyikan tubuhnya, mengintip Jungkook yg lagi membuka pintu kamar dengan nomor 545,

"jadi dia tinggal disini, baiklah kalau sesuatu terjadi pada taetae, aku akan menghabiskan bocah itu" ucapnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yg sudah masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

 **.**

Jungkook masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan terburu buru, menutup pintu masuk apartemennya dengan kakinya, bunyi klek terdengar pertanda pintu otomatis terkunci.

Sesampai didalam apartemen, Jungkook langsung menurunkan Taehyung dari gendonganya, menundudukkan taehyung ditepian kasur king sizenya, berjalan ke lemari yg terdapat kaca panjang seukuran pintu lemari pakaiannya,

"wahh, apa yg kau lakukan dileher ku sayang" jungkook menelusuri matanya melihat bercak _kissmark_ yg dibuat taehyung dilehernya,

"apa yg kau lakukan disana, cepat selesaikan ini" bukannya menjawab taehyung malah meminta Jungkook untuk memuaskannya,

Taehyung membuka satu persatu pakaian yg dikenakannya, meletak pakaiannya di sofa yg tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Jungkook, menyisakan boxer hitam yg masih menempel ditubuhnya,

Jungkook masih memperhatikan _kissmark_ yg ada dilehernya, kalau dihitung, Jungkook dapat melihat ada 5 buah _kissmark_ , ada 3 tanda di bagian bawah dagu sampai telinga disebelah kanan, dan 2 tanda yg sama disebelah kiri,

"ternyata kau orangnya tidak sab_hmmpt" Jungkook yg tadi berbalik ingin melihat taehyung sambil berucap, malah mendapatkan ciuman panas dari Taehyung,

Taehyung yg sudah tidak tahan dengan tubuhnya yg terasa semakin panas dan bergairah, langsung meraup bibir Jungkook, membuat tubuh Jungkook harus tersentak kebelakang, untungnya Jungkook itu sering berolahraga jadi hantaman dari tubuh kurus Taehyung bisa ditahannya,

Ciuman Taehyung begitu terburu buru dan penuh nafsu, Jungkook sebenarnya senang melihat Taehyung yg terasang seperti ini, Taehyung yg tidak sabaran untuk segera digagahi.

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum merasakan aksi Taehyung yg melumat dan menghisap bibirnya, Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Taehyung, menarik tubuh Taehyung agar lebih menempel ditubuhnya,

"hamppttt ahhh" desah taehyung yg merasakan penis Jungkook yg menegang menyentuh penisnya yg juga sudah menegang.

Jungkook menuntun ciuman Taehyung yg tidak terarah dengan ciuman lembut darinya, mengimbangi ciuman Taehyung dengan membalas dan melumat bibir Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung terulur melingkar dileher jungkook. Ciuman yg awalnya Taehyung yg mempimpin kini berubah dengan Jungkook yg memimpin.

Lumatan, hisapan, bahkan perang lidah sudah dilakukan mereka, suara kecipok kecipak terdengar dipenjuru kamar jungkook.

Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Taehyung, mengendong Taehyung ala koala dengan kaki jenjang Taehyung melingkar dipinggangnya, melumat rakus bibir Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju kasur king sizenya yg sudah menunggu mereka.

Jungkook menurunkan Taehyung dari gendongannya ke atas kasur tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka, menindih tubuh Taehyung dengan kedua lututnya menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Taehyung dibawahnya.

Jungkook melumat dan menghisap dagu Taehyung, turun ke leher jenjang Taehyung, meninggalkan _kissmark_ diperpotongan leher Taehyung, mengecup dada Taehyung berulang kali ditempat yg berbeda, memainkan nipple Taehyung yg sudah menggeras dengan mengigit, mengemut dan tangannya memelintir nipple satunya,

"ssttt ahhh . . jangan di ahh gigit brengsek, akhh" desah Taehyung dengan beberapa umpatan untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak memperdulikan ucapan Taehyung yg memanggilnya brengsek, sungguh Jungkook sudah mulai terbiasa dipanggil brengsek sama makhluk cantik dan erotis seperti Taehyung.

Setelah puas bermain di nipple Taehyung, ciuman Jungkook turun dibagian perut Taehyung, lidah Jungkook terjulur keluar dan bergerak sensual di bagian perut Taehyung,

Jungkook menjilati dan menghisap bagian pusar Taehyung, tangan Taehyung sesekali menjambak surai hitam punya Jungkook, menyalurkan sensasi bergairahnya atas sentuhan Jungkook,

Jungkook berdiri dari posisi menindih Taehyung, melepas pakaian yg masih melekat di badannya, mencampakkan sembarang pakaiannya dilantai, beralih ke Taehyung yg masih berbaring dengan napas yg berburu, bibir bengkak, keringat yg terlihat jelas dipelipis matanya, mata yg terpejam.

Jungkook menarik dan melepaskan boxer hitam yg masih dikenakan Taehyung, sekalian dengan bagian dalamannya Taehyung

"kau tau sayang, aku sangat merindukan masuk didalam hole mu" ucap Jungkook tersenyum ke Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya mengelus penis Taehyung yg sudah menegang.

Taehyung yg tidak sabaran dengan Jungkook yg terlalu lama memuaskannya, merubah posisinya jadi duduk, menarik lengan Jungkook dan menukar posisi mereka, sekarang posisinya Jungkook yg duduk ditepian kasur dan Taehyung yg berdiri didepannya,

"kau terlalu lama brengsek" setelah berucap Taehyung langsung memposisikan dirinya berjongkok diantara kedua paha Jungkook, kedua tangannya memegang paha Jungkook dan menahannya agar Jungkook mengangkang, memposisikan wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan penis jungkook yg besar dan tegang melawan grafitasi,

memasukan penis besar jungkook kedalam mulutnya yg hangat, mengulum penis jungkook ibarat menikmati permen atau es cream.

"ahhhhahhh" desah jungkook yg merasakan hangat dan basah penisnya karena dikulum Taehyung, kedua tangan Jungkook menekan nekan kepala Taehyung agar lebih dalam mengkulum penisnya,

sesekali Taehyung tersedak karena penis besarnya Jungkook mengenai kerongkongannya dan Taehyung hanya bisa menahan sakitnya ujung penis Jungkook yg mengenai kerongkongannya.

Merasa sudah puas pelumnas yg diberikan Taehyung pada penisnya, Jungkook berucap

"sekarang giliran ku" Jungkook menarik paksa taehyung agar berdiri dan berhenti mengulum penisnya, membanting tubuh taehyung di atas kasur,

membuka kedua paha taehyung dengan lebar, mengarahkan penisnya tepat di hole taehyung yg sedang berkedut, seolah memanggil penis Jungkook untuk masuk.

"tahan disini" Jungkook mengangkat sedikit bokong Taehyung, menarik tangan Taehyung dan menjanggahnya dibokong Taehyung,

"akhh" ringis Taehyung yg merasakan seperti dibelah dua dengan penis besar Jungkook yg masuk kedalam hole sempitnya,

"tahanlah sakitnya, aku akan bergerak" penis Jungkook yg masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Taehyung mulai bergerak perlahan, meng in-out kan penisnya di hole berkedut Taehyung,

"ahh ahh kau sempit ssttt ahh" desah Jungkook yg merasa penisnya dijepit kuat oleh hole Taehyung.

Kamar yg dingin sudah tidak terasa lagi karena kegiatan panas mereka, keringat bercucur dari tubuh terekspos mereka,

"shitt! Ini sungguh nikmat sayang" penis Jungkook masih mengenjot Taehyung dengan keras, bunyi hantaman tubuh mereka mengaung bagai melodi di kamar Jungkook,

"ahhhahh" desah Taehyung yg benar benar merasakan nikmat, Jungkook mengangkat kedua kaki Taehyung agar melingkar dipinggangnya,

"a-ahhh a-aku se-ahh_"

"bersama sayang" potong Jungkook yg mengerti maksud perkataan putus putus Taehyung,

hentakan terakhir keras Jungkook yg mengenai rektum Taehyung membuat keduanya klimaks bersama, menumpahkan benih cinta mereka,

Sperma Taehyung keluar mengenai dada bidang Jungkook dan mengenai dadanya sendiri, sementara sperma Jungkook memenuhi hole Taehyung dan sebagian ada yg keluar mengotori seprai,

Taehyung dapat merasakan hangatnya sperma Jungkook yg ada didalam holenya.

"akhhh" ringis Taehyung ketika Jungkook menarik keluar penisnya dari hole taehyung,

"kau pasti lelah, tidurlah sayang" ucap Jungkook melihat wajah kelelahan dimata Taehyung,

mata sayu Taehyung menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa Taehyung benar benar lelah akibat klimaksnya yg banyak, membiarkan Jungkook mengecup keningnya lama,

Jungkook berjalan kearah boxernya yg tadi dicampakkannya, memakai boxernya dan meninggalkan Taehyung tidur dikamarnya.

 **.**

Jungkook membawa air hangat dimangkuk kecil yg didalamnya ada handuk kecil, berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yg sedang tertidur, meletakkan mangkuk itu diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang, duduk dipinggir ranjang dekat Taehyung berbaring,

mengambil handuk kecil yg ada didalam air hangat itu, memeras handuk yg basah itu, mengilap tubuh terekspos Taehyung dengan handuk yg diremasnya tadi,

"kau tau Taehyung-ah, aku sangat mencintai mu, dari awal kita bertemu" gumam jungkook masih membersihkan tubuh Taehyung,

"aku harap kau bisa menjadi milik ku selamanya Taehyung-ah" tangan kanan Jungkook terurur mengusap lembut pipi taehyung, mengusap bibir Taehyung yg sudah menjadi candu baginya,

"Saranghae Kim Taehyung" menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Taehyung, melumat sedikit bibir Taehyung, dan semua yg dilakukan Jungkook dan diucapkan Jungkook kepada Taehyung,

Taehyung merasakan dan mendengarkannya, walaupun Taehyung lelah dengan kegiatan mereka, siapa yg tidak terbangun kalau tubuh mu ada yg menyentuhnya tentu Taehyung terbangun dan merasa terganggu,

karena Taehyung benar benar lelah, jadi dia hanya malas untuk membuka matanya yg terasa sangat berat, dan jujur Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yg hangat dalam dirinya ketika Jungkook melakukannya selembut ini padanya, dan Taehyung _**sangat menyukai sentuhan Jungkoo** **k**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **special terima kasih**_

Kyunie, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, CuteTaetae, yoongiena, HelloLSn, vanillatae,

 _ **yg sudah memberi review-nya di cerita yg benar benar gaje ini, dan gomawo juga yg udah menjadikan favorite atau yg negfollow cerita ini**_

 _ **aku mencintai kalian :***_

 _ **aku senang baca review dari readers-nim dan itu kadang buat aku ketawa tawa sendiri, macam orang gila :D**_

 _ **gomen kalau banyak typo atau ceritanya yg ngebosanin . .**_

 _ **and gomawo sudah menyempati baca ff ini :***_

 _ **see yaa . .**_


	5. Chapter 5

**FOR YOU  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-preg  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Preview**_

 _"kau tau Taehyung-ah, aku sangat mencintai mu, dari awal kita bertemu"_

 _"aku harap kau bisa menjadi milik ku selamanya Taehyung-ah"_

 _"Saranghae Kim Taehyung"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 5  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seperti biasa setiap pagi Taehyung selalu berucap ke Jungkook untuk melupakan kejadian yg mereka lakukan, dan juga meminta Jungkook untuk menjauh darinya.

 **.**

Sudah 3 minggu Jungkook tidak melihat Taehyung di sekitar kampus, Jungkook sempat bertanya kepada Jimin dan Hoseok tentang dimana Taehyung,

awalnya mereka tidak tau tentang Taehyung yg tidak masuk kuliah, Jungkook memaksa Jimin untuk menelpon Taehyung dan panggilan telponnya yg tidak diangkat Taehyung.

Jimin mengusulkan ke Jungkook untuk datang kerumah atau apartemen Taehyung, Jimin juga memberi alamat rumah dan apartemen Taehyung ke Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah sekarang seorang Jeon Jungkook berdiri, dirumah megah kediaman keluarga **Kim**.

 _ **Ting tong**_

 _ **Ckleak**_

"selamat siang ahjumma" Jungkook yg mendengar suara pintu rumah keluarga Kim terbuka langsung berucap salam, membungkukkan badannya 90 derjat ke seorang yeoja paruh baya yg masih terlihat cantik berdiri dipintu,

"selamat siang, mencari siapa ya?" tanya Hae Ri yg tadi membuka pintu,

"saya mencari Taehyung ahjumma, apa Taehyung ada dirumah?" suara Jungkook terdengar sangat lembut dan sopan ketika berucap,

"Taehyung lagi keluar, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang, apa kau _**kekasih**_ Taehyung?" tanyanya ke Jungkook, Jungkook langsung menatap Hae Ri,

"aku tahu putra ku namja, tapi siapa yg akan menolak dengan _kecantikan_ dan _kemanisan_ yg dimilkinya, bahkan aku berani bertaruh kau pasti _**sangat menyukainya**_ " sebenarnya Hae Ri tidak ingin menggoda Jungkook dengan mengatakan Jungkook kekasih Taehyung,

tapi karena Hae Ri melihat Jungkook sangat sopan, tampan, jadi apa salahnya untuk menggodanya, mungkin dengan menggodanya Jungkook bisa menjadi menantunya.

Dan wajah terkejutnya Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Hae Ri, pertanyaan bahwa Jungkook benar _menyukai_ putranya yg manja.

"jadi apa kau mau masuk dulu, kau bisa menunggu Taehyung pulang didalam, kebetulan aku lagi memasak untuk makan siang, dan kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut bergabung" ucap Hae Ri dengan sedikit kekehan karena Jungkook masih diam menatapnya,

"sudah masuklah" Jungkook pun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengikuti Hae Ri yg menuntunnya ke ruang tengah dan menyuruhnya menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

"eomma?!" teriak Taehyung yg baru masuk kedalam rumah dan berjalan ke arah dapur tanpa menoleh ke Jungkook yg berdiri diruang tengah keluarganya dan memperhatikannya,

"Taehyung-ie kau sudah pulang" ucap Hae Ri dengan sedikit berteriak tanpa beralih dari pekerjaannya menata meja makan dengan masakan yg dibuatnya, Taehyung hanya bergumam dan menghampiri Hae Ri,

"kau tidak menyapa teman mu yg datang ke rumah sayang" Hae Ri sedikit menunjuk ke arah belakang Taehyung,

"teman?" gumam taehyung dengan menoleh kebelakang dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna melihat Jungkook yg sudah berdiri dibelakangnya,

" **kau**?! Apa yg kau lakukan disini" Taehyung berucap sinis ke Jungkook dan berjalan mendekat ke Jungkook,

"jaga bicara mu Taehyung-ie, Jungkook sudah menunggu mu dua jam lamanya disini, seharusnya kau menyuruh Jungkook duduk disini" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena sang eomma yg memarahinya tiba tiba, kalimat akhir Hae Ri menunjuk ke arah meja makan dekat pantry, meja makan yg sudah ada berbagai hidangan yg tersaji,

"maaf, karena aku lancang datang kerumah mu tanpa memberi tahu mu Taehyung-ah" Jungkook benar benar merasa tidak enak melihat Taehyung yg terlihat kesal atas kedatangannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jungkook hanya ingin melihat wajah Taehyung.

Kalian tahu, Jungkook sangat merindukan Taehyung, apa lagi suara _desahannya_ Taehyung - _oppss maaf bukan itu maksudnya_.

"tidak perlu minta maaf Jungkook, wajar kau datang kesini ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung, ahjum- tidak tidak kau harus memanggil ku eomma mulai sekarang"

"eomma . ." pinta Taehyung ke Hae Ri untuk segera berhenti berkata yg aneh aneh,

"wae? Bukannya wajar kalau **_kekasih_** mu memanggil eomma juga pada eomma" Hae Ri berjalan mendekat ke Taehyung,

"dia bukan **kekasih** ku eomma, dia hanya **orang asing** " perkataan Taehyung ibarat sebuah kaca yg tertancap di kaki Jungkook, begitu sakit dan mendalam,

Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sendu, Jungkook tidak menyangka perbuatannya tempo lalu membuat Taehyung benar benar membencinya seperti sekarang,

"kau tidak boleh berka_" ucapan Hae Ri terpotong oleh suara Jungkook yg berucap,

"maaf, aku hanya ingin minta maaf kepada mu Tae-ah, maaf" Hae Ri menatap iba ke Jungkook yg menundukkan wajahnya,

"eommo-nie terima kasih karena mengijini ku memanggil mu seperti tu, dan terima kasih karena eommo-nie membiarkan ku menunggu Taehyung pulang" Jungkook membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat ke arah Hae Ri,

"saya permisi" ucapnya dan berjalan ke luar dari rumah Taehyung,

 _ **plak**_

"haiiss, dasar anak ini, **pabbo**!" Hae Ri menjitak kepala Taehyung cukup kuat,

"aw, eomma appo" ringis Taehyung memegang kepalanya yg dijitak sang eomma,

"kalau menurut mu itu sakit, bagaimana dengan perasaannya, pergi sekarang dan kejar Jungkook, kau juga harus minta maaf padanya atas ucapan mu dan _**bawa**_ dia kemari"

"kenapa eomma menyalahkan ku, eomma bahkan tidak tahu apa yg diperbuatnya pada ku, dan kenapa aku harus minta maaf" Taehyung menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal

"kau ini, cepat kejar Jungkook sekarang atau eomma akan mengatakan pada appa mu dan Baeky eomma, jangan memberikan mu uang saku selama sebulan, menyita semua kartu kredit dan menarik mobil yg kau pakai" ancam Hae Ri, Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan ancaman sang eomma, baru kali ini ia melihat sang eomma mengancamnya,

"eomma" renggek Taehyung tidak terima

" **cepat**!" bentakkan Hae Ri membuat Taehyung semakin kesal dengan Jungkook, karena Jungkook eommanya tiba tiba seperti ini. Taehyung menghempaskan napas kasarnya sebelum berlari mengejar Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

"kau puas sekarang, gara gara kau datang kemari, eomma jadi kasar pada ku dan lebih memilih mu, apa yg kau selama menunggu ku, apa kau merayu eomma ku seperti yg kau lakukan pada ku" Taehyung berdiri didepan Jungkook yg masih berada dihalaman rumahnya, tersenyum meremehkan ke Jungkook yg menatapnya tajam dengan sedikit emosi yg ditahannya,

"kau kira aku namja **_brengsek_** yg akan menggoda eomma mu, bukannya kau yg meminta ku untuk _**memuaskan**_ mu malam itu" ada sedikit emosi dari nada bicara Jungkook ke Taehyung,

"kau memang namja _**brengsek!**_ Bukannya kau yg mencampurkan obat perangsang didalam minuman ku malam itu" Jungkook mengepalkan tangan kanannya tidak terima dengan tuduhan Taehyung kepadanya, bahkan Jungkook tidak tahu kalau ada obat perangsang dalam minuman Taehyung,

"aku tidak melakukan apa pun pada minuman mu" Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas dengan elakan yg Jungkook ucapkan padanya,

"kalau aku namja _**brengsek**_ seperti ucapan mu, tidak mungkin aku datang kerumah mu dan meminta maaf. Aku juga bisa saja menyerang leher atau bibir mu sekarang juga untuk menghentikan umpatan dan tuduhan yg kau berikan pada ku"

"ck! Itu hanya alasan mu datang kerumah ku agar aku termakan oleh kebusukan mu. Kau memang **_brengsek_** kalau sampai melakukan itu disini, jadi kau menahannya?!" ucap Taehyung sambil berdecih,

"apa kau ingin aku menggoda mu disini agar sifat asli mu keluar Jeon **_Brengsek_** Jungkook" Taehyung menyeringai ke Jungkook, membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya mencoba sedikit menggoda Jungkook,

"sial!" umpat Jungkook dan menarik Taehyung kedalam pelukannya, mencium kasar bibir Taehyung yg dari tadi tidak henti hentinya mengatakan dirinya brengsek.

Taehyung membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya Jungkook akan menciumnya, apalagi ini masih dihalaman rumahnya.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar berhenti dan melepaskan ciumannya, tapi Jungkook malah semakin kuat mendekap Taehyung. Menekan tengkuk Taehyung kuat agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

 _ **Deg**_

Jungkook membulatkan matanya melihat wajah Taehyung yg sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata. Jungkook tersadar dari perbuatan bodohnya lagi ke Taehyung, membuat Taehyung menangis seperti ini adalah hal yg paling tidak diinginkan Jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Taehyung, melepaskan dekapannya ke Taehyung,

"maa_"

 _ **Plak**_

Belum sempat Jungkook selesai berucap, Taehyung sudah mendaratkan tamparannya di pipi kiri Jungkook, ada bekas kemerahan dipipi Jungkook akibat tamparan Taehyung yg kuat,

"aku benar benar membenci mu Jeon _**Brengsek**_ Jungkook" Taehyung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah berucap.

"bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" teriak histeria Jungkook yg tidak bisa dikeluarkannya

"kau bodoh Jungkook!" ucap hati Jungkook.

 **.**

Dan setelah kejadian itu Jungkook tidak pernah bertanya ke Jimin dan Hoseok lagi tentang Taehyung.

Jungkook menyesali perbuatannya ke Taehyung. Jungkook juga tidak berani hadir didepan Taehyung karena itu bisa membuat Taehyung semakin membencinya. dan kejadian itu sudah berlangsung dua minggu lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"huek! Huek! Huek"

"Tae-ah sayang, kau baik baik saja?!" ucap Hae Ri dari balik pintu kamar mandi Taehyung, Hae Ri mengetuk ngetuk pintu itu yg sama sekali tidak ada balasan dari Taehyung,

"huek, huek, huek" Taehyung benar benar merasa mual beberapa hari belakangan ini, Taehyung juga sering merasa pusing bahkan tidak bertenaga

"Tae-ah, buka pintunya, biarkan eomma melihat keadaan mu" Hae Ri masih menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi Taehyung,

 _ **Ckleak**_

"eom_"

 _ **Bruk**_

Tubuh Taehyung jatuh tepat di dekapan Hae Ri ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya, untungnya Hae Ri dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Taehyung yg pingsan segera di bawa Hae Ri ke rumah sakit _Dokyong Hospital_ , Hae Ri juga memberi tahu ke Daehyun dan Baekhyun tentang pingsannya Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

"jadi bagaimana Himchan Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?" tanya Daehyun ke Himchan yg duduk dihadapannya, kalau kalian mau tahu Kim Him Chan adalah dokter yg selalu menangani keluarga besar **Kim** ,

"kau tahu Daehyun-ah, ini aneh tentang Taehyung" Daehyun menaikkan satu alisnya bingung, sementara Hae Ri dan Baekhyun masih menatap Himchan penuh tanya.

Mereka sekarang berada diruangan Himchan, membahas tentang keadaan Taehyung yg tiba tiba pingsan,

"aneh? Apa maksud mu hyung?" Daehyun memang dekat dengan Himchan, jadi Daehyun tidak perlu terlalu formal kalau berbicara ke Himchan, dan Himchan tidak mempersalahkan hal itu,

"seperti kasusnya Baek-ie dulu, dan itu dialami Taehyung sekarang"

"hyung, ku mohon, bicaralah dengan jelas" itu suara Baekhyun yg bingung dengan maksud dari Himchan, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah mengerti akan kemana pembicaraan ini, tapi apa salahnya memastikan dugaannya benar atau tidak,

"Taehyung hamil, kehamilannya sudah masuk bulan ke dua" Daehyun dan Hae Ri yg mendengarnya lagusung membulatkan matanya bersamaan, terkejut dengan apa yg baru mereka dengar, sementara Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"ha-hamil?" Hae Ri sedikit terbata berucap,

"nhe Taehyung hamil, ia memiliki rahim didalam tubuhnya" ucap Himchan meyakinkan,

"tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa, apa Taehyung sudah me_" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, tiba tiba mengingat sesuatu.

Mengingat ia pernah melihat Taehyung bercumbu diparkiran bar miliknya dan seorang namja tampan yg membawa Taehyung masuk kedalam apartemen milik namja itu,

"aku yakin pasti _**bocah**_ itu yg melakukannya" Daehyun menautkan alisnya bingung dengan gumaman Baekhyun yg terdengar jelas olehnya,

"bocah? Siapa sayang? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Daehyun menatap Baekhyun yg duduk disebelahnya,

"sepertinya aku tahu siapa yg menghamili Taehyung Dae-ah Hae Ri-ah".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **special terima kasih**_

Kyunie, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, YuRhachan, yoongiena,

 _ **yg sudah memberi review-nya di cerita yg benar benar gaje ini, dan gomawo juga yg udah menjadikan favorite atau yg negfollow cerita ini**_

 _ **aku mencintai kalian :***_

 _ **aku senang baca review dari readers-nim dan itu kadang buat aku ketawa tawa sendiri, macam orang gila :D**_

 _ **gomen kalau banyak typo atau ceritanya yg ngebosanin . .**_

 _ **and gomawo sudah menyempati baca ff ini :***_

 _ **see yaa . .**_


	6. Chapter 6

**FOR YOU  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-preg  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Preview**_

 _"aku yakin pasti bocah itu yang melakukannya"_

 _"bocah? Siapa sayang? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"_

 _"sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang menghamili Taehyung Dae-ah Hae Ri-ah"._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 6  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ckleak**_

"kau sudah sadar Tae-ah" Hae Ri yang membuka ruang inap Taehyung berucap, berjalan mendekat ke Taehyung yang lagi bersandar dikepala kasur, Taehyung menoleh sebentar ke Hae Ri dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban,

"eomma, dimana appa dan Baeky eomma?" Taehyung memperhatikan arah belakang Hae Ri dan tidak melihat Daehyun dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya,

"appa masih mengurus biaya adminitrasi, dan Baeky eomma lagi ke kamar mandi" Hae Ri mendaratkan bokongnya duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur Taehyung,

"eomma, apa yang terjadi pada Tae, tidak ada penyakit yang anehkan eomma didalam tubuh Tae" Hae Ri mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung,

"tidak sayang, tidak ada penyakit dalam tubuh Taehyung yang aneh, _hanya saja ada janin didalam sana_ " kalimat terakhir tidak diucapkan Hae Ri ke Taehyung, Hae Ri hanya menunggu Baekhyun atau Daehyun untuk menceritakannya ke Taehyung.

 _ **Ckleak**_

"eom_" Taehyung yang ingin memanggil Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam ruangannya, harus menghentikan panggilannya, karena suara Baekhyun memotong ucapannya,

"siapa bocah itu, katakan pada eomma!" Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, Taehyung yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget,

"tenanglah sayang, bicaralah yang lembut, Taehyung baru saja sadar" Daehyun yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun merangkul tubuh kecil Baekhyun, mencoba menenangi Baekhyun yang sedikit emosi,

"Baeky eomma, apa maksudnya, Tae tidak mengerti"

"siapa bocah itu yang berani **_menghamili_** mu seperti ini, eomma ingin meminta pertanggung jawabannya" Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan tangan Daehyun dipundaknya, berjalan ke sisi sebelah Taehyung yang lain,

"hamil?! Siapa yg Hamil?! Aku?!" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil berucap,

"haha, itu tidak mungkin eomma, mana bisa Tae hamil, apa eomma lupa Tae itu_"

" _ **namja!**_ " Baekhyun memotong ucapan Taehyung

"kau benar kau memang seorang _**namja**_ , tapi kau harus tahu, didalam tubuh mu ada rahim, dan kau akan bisa hamil kalau ada seseorang yg membobol hole mu itu!" ada rasa jengah dari nada Baekhyun ketika berucap, Baekhyun jengah karena Taehyung selalu membantah apa kata mereka,

"jadi cepat katakan siapa bocah yang berciuman dengan mu di parkiran Bar milik eomma beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan apa yang kalian lakukan didalam apartemen milik bocah itu, _**katakan**_!" lagi, lagi Daehyun mendekap Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya,

sebenarnya Daehyun tahu Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Taehyung, dan Daehyun juga Tahu Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya hanya untuk menutupi kesedihannya tentang Taehyung yang harus bernasib sama sepertinya,

"eomma katakan pada ku, Baeky eomma pasti sedang bercandakan?!" Taehyung beralih ke Hae Ri yang duduk disampingnya, menggenggam kedua tangan Hae Ri kuat,

"sayang, katakan pada kami siapa namja itu, kami hanya ingin bayi mu lahir memiliki seorang appa nantinya" Hae Ri melepaskan tangan kanannya, dan mengusap lembut surai Taehyung,

"katakan Taehyung-ah, katakan pada eomma siapa dia, eomma mohon" Baekhyun merosotkan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin ruang inap Taehyung, Daehyun menundukkan badannya menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar berdiri,

"na-namanya Jeon Jungkook, dia satu kuliah dengan Tae tapi kami berbeda jurusan" Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya, memainkan ujung selimut yang dipakainya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun tadi, dan Taehyung juga tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun yang seperti sekarang ini, Baekhyun yang memohon padanya, Taehyung sangat menyayangi Baekhyun,

"Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Hae Ri memastikan

"nhe eomma, Jungkook yang beberapa minggu lalu datang kerumah kita"

"aigoo . . jadi benar dia kekasih mu" Hae Ri menepuk kedua tangannya heboh, Taehyung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas,

"eomma, dia bukan kekasih ku" Taehyung membaringkan badannya, menarik selimut putih itu sampai dadanya,

"apa kau mengetahuinya sayang" Daehyun menghampiri Hae Ri dan berdiri disamping Hae Ri

"dia pemuda tampan oppa, aku setuju kalau Jungkook jadi suaminya Tae, yang aku lihat Jungkook sepertinya menyayangi Tae dan Jungkook anaknya juga sopan oppa" Hae Ri mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Daehyun dan bergantian menatap baekhyun yang juga sedang memperhatikannya,

"ayo kita pergi kerumahnya setelah Tae keluar dari rumah sakit" ucap Daehyun yang diangguki oleh kedua istrinya dan Taehyung yang langsung membulatkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah sekarang mereka berdiri, didepan apartemen Jungkook. Ketika Taehyung keluar dari rumah sakit, Baekhyun langsung meminta ke Daehyun untuk pergi ke alamat yang sudah dikatakannya sebelumnya ke Daehyun.

Begitu sampai di daerah yang tidak asing bagi Taehyung, Taehyung membulatkan matanya sempurna tidak percaya bahwa orang tuanya mengetahui dimana apartemen Jungkook berada,

tepatnya Taehyung menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang menyeretnya masuk bersama mereka.

 _ **Ting tong**_

 _ **Ckleak**_

"Tae ap_ _eommo-nie_?" Jungkook sedikit tidak percaya melihat Hae Ri yang berdiri disamping Taehyung, dan membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat sosok seorang ayah yang berdiri dibelakang Taehyung dan seorang namja manis,

"hai Jungkook, bagaimana kabar mu?" ucap Hae Ri

"a-aku baik baik saja _eommo-nie_ " Jungkook sedikit merasa gugup ditatap lekat oleh keluarga Taehyung sekarang, kecuali Hae Ri yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya

"jadi, apa kau tidak mengijinkan kami masuk terlebih dahulu?"

"oh, maafkan aku _eommo-nie_ , silahkan" Taehyung mendengus kesal kearah Jungkook sebelum masuk dan diikuti oleh orangtuanya,

Jungkook mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan berlalu ke pantry untuk membuatkan minuman,

Jungkook benar benar terlihat begitu sopan dan baik di mata Hae Ri, dan tentu juga dimata Baekhyun dan Daehyun sekarang.

 **.**

"sebenarnya eomma kesini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada mu jungkook-ah" Jungkook mendaratkan bokongnya duduk disamping Taehyung,

karena hanya disamping Taehyung yang ada ruang kosong, setelah meletakkan beberapa minuman dan mempersilahkan mereka minum,

"menyampaikan sesuatu, maksud _eommo-nie_?" Jungkook benar benar bingung dengan perkataan Hae Ri, bukannya ia tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan keluarganya Taehyung,

baru juga bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya hari ini kecuali Hae Ri tentunya, jadi sesuatu seperti apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan padanya,

"apa kau mencintai Taehyung?" dan tentu Jungkook terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba tiba keluar dari namja manis terlihat lebih tua darinya ini,

"aku bertanya pada mu bocah! Apa kau mencintai Taehyung?!" tanyanya sekali lagi,

"Baeky eomma, apa apaan itu" kesal Taehyung ke Baekhyun yang tadi bertanya pada Jungkook,

"diam anak nakal" Taehyung hanya mendengus kesal dengan Baekhyun yang memarahinya,

"aku bertanya pada mu lagi bocah, apa kau mencintai Taehyung anak ku?!"

" _n-nhe_ ahj_" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, ragu harus memanggil apa pada Baekhyun, mau memanggil ahjussi tapi Taehyung tadi memanggilnya _eomma_ ,sedangkan ahjumma jelas jelas Baekhyun namja,

" _nhe_ , aku mencintai Taehyung" putus Jungkook yang takut salah memanggil Baekhyun, jadi dirinya hanya berkata seperti itu tanpa embel embel, melantangkan suaranya tegas sebagai kebenaran pada apa yang diucapkannya,

"syukurlah kalau kau benar benar mencintai Taehyung, Jungkook-ah" Jungkook menoleh ke Hae Ri, masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini,

"karena kau mencintai Taehyung, pasti kau mau _**bertanggung jawab**_ atas apa yang _telah kalian lakukan_ " kini Daehyun yang bersuara,

"bertanggung jawab? Bertanggung jawab atas apa ahjussi?" Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya semakin bingung,

"bertanggung jawab karena kau telah **_menghamili_ ** Taehyung" Jungkook membulatkan matanya sempurna, sedikit tidak percaya atas apa yang barusan saja didengarnya dari mulut Daehyun,

menoleh ke Taehyung yang lagi memainkan kuku kuku jarinya sambil menunduk,

"t-tapi ba-bagaimana bi_" ucapan Jungkook terpotong

"Taehyung memiliki rahim ditubuhnya, jadi ia bisa _**menggandung**_ seperti Baekhyun eomma, Baekhyun eomma juga memiliki rahim ditubuhnya dan itu turun ke Taehyung, karena Taehyung mengaku bahwa ia pernah melakukan ' _itu_ ' dengan mu, jadi kami kesini ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban mu untuk _menikahi Taehyung_ " jelas Daehyun ke Jungkook yang masih terlihat bingung,

tapi kalimat terakhir Daehyun, entah kenapa membuat hati Jungkook bersorak gembira, gembira ' _bukankah ini kesempatan emas baginya, dengan menikahi Taehyung itu berarti ia sepenuhnya memiliki Taehyung_ '.

Dan masalah Baekhyun yang ternyata ibu kandung Taehyung, Taehyung sudah mengetahuinya waktu dirumah sakit Baekhyun menjelaskan padanya,

kenapa ia sampai memiliki rahim di tubuhnya, dan karena dasarnya Taehyung menyayangi Baekhyun jadi ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu, toh kan Baekhyun memang dari dulu eommanya dan juga Hae Ri, jadi untuk apa dipermasalahkan kebenaran yang dikatakan Baekhyun padanya.

Sedangkan Jungkook tidak terlalu memikirkan kenapa namja juga bisa memiliki rahim, _mungkin karena takdir_ singkatnya pemikiran Jungkook.

"kami juga ingin bertemu dengan orang tua mu dan membahas tentang ini" Hae ri menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan,

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertanya tentang keputusan mu menerimanya atau tidak, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya, jadi apa kau bersedia menikahi _putra manja_ kami Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook-ssi?" Jungkook terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun,

" _nhe eommo-nie_ , aku bersedia menikahi Taehyung, menjadikan Taehyung sebagai istri sah ku" jawab Jungkook, Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar Jungkook yang ternyata bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya,

dan Baekhyun juga bersyukur karena sepertinya Jungkook benar benar anak yang baik, yang bisa menjaga dan merawat Taehyung nantinya.

Daehyun dan Hae Ri juga tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Sementara Taehyung berdecih sebal ' _tentu dia senang, itu artinya aku akan menjadi miliknya, tapi tidak mungkin Jeon Brengsek Jungkook, tidak mungkin kau bisa memiliki ku walaupun aku akan jadi istri mu nantinya, aku akan buat kau menyesal karena memilih ku_ ' batin Taehyung,

Pasti kalian ingat Taehyung masih membenci Jungkook sampai sekarang, jadi ia benar benar tidak berniat untuk menjadi istri dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _Special terima kasih_

 ** _Kyunie, Jinchanjimin1, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, restian, Ismafebry,_**

 **yg sudah memberi review-nya di cerita yg benar benar gaje ini, dan gomawo juga yg udah menjadikan favorite atau yg ngefollow cerita ini**

 **aku mencintai kalian :***

 **aku senang baca review dari readers-nim dan itu kadang buat aku tertawa tawa sendiri, macam orang gila :D**

 **gomen kalau banyak typo atau ceritanya yg ngebosanin . .**

 **and gomawo sudah menyempati baca ff ini :***

 **see yaa . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**FOR YOU  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-preg  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 7  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook memberitahu kepada kedua orang tuanya terlebih dahulu tentang Taehyung, dan alasan ia ingin menikahi Taehyung, awalnya kedua orang tua Jungkook marah dan kecewa pada Jungkook.

Tapi semua berubah karena Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke Busan dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya di Busan.

Ibu Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung pertama kali langsung berubah luluh hatinya karena tidak menyangka seorang namja bisa semanis itu, Taehyung juga menjaga sopan santunnya didepan orang tua Jungkook yang membuat dirinya dapat nilai plus dari kedua orang tua Jungkook.

Setelah tiga hari mereka di Busan, keluarga Taehyung datang ke kediamannya Jungkook, berbicara masalah Taehyung dan Jungkook, serta tanggal pernikahan untuk kedua putra mereka.

Dua minggu berikutnya Jungkook dan Taehyung melangsungkan pernikahan mereka, tentu pernikahan mereka tidak dilakukan besar besaran, itu permintaannya Taehyung yang tidak ingin kelelahan dalam acara pernikahan mereka, mengingat ia lagi menggandung tiga bulan sebelas hari.

Acara pernikahan hanya dihadiri orang terdekat mereka saja dan tentu Jimin dan Hoseok diundang keacara pernikahan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Taehyung menjalani harinya sebagai istri seorang Jeon _Brengsek_ Jungkook, dan marganya kini berubah menjadi Jeon Taehyung, mengikuti marga dari sang suami.

Tinggal diapartemen milik Jungkook untuk sementara, karena hadiah pernikahan dari orangtua Jungkook yang berupa rumah minimalis untuk mereka masih dalam proses pendekorasian barang barang.

Jungkook di minta Daehyun bekerja diperusahaan miliknya, menjabat sebagai wakil CEO karena Daehyun yang sering pergi pergi untuk memantau anak perusahaan miliknya di luar kota bahkan negara lain.

Taehyung masih meneruskan kuliahnya walaupun Jungkook melarangnya, Jungkook hanya takut terjadi sesuatu kepada Taehyung dan juga calon bayinya, tapi karena pada dasarnya Taehyung orang yang keras kepala ia tetap bersikeras untuk pergi kuliah.

Jungkook dengan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan Taehyung, dengan syarat ketika usia kandungannya masuk enam bulan, ia tidak boleh pergi ke kampus atau keluar rumah tanpa ijin darinya, dan Taehyung menyetujuinya.

Sebenarnya dalam pernikahan mereka, Taehyung memberi beberapa peraturan untuk Jungkook, tepatnya tiga hari sebelum acara pernikahan mereka,

 **.**

 _ **Flashback On**_

"kau tau, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai mu, karena kau namja _**brengsek**_ yang menghancurkan segalanya, menghancurkan impian ku dan merusak segalanya" ucap Taehyung sedikit menekankan setiap perkataanya, menahan amarahnya setiap kali melihat Jungkook,

sekarang mereka berada di apartemen milik Jungkook karena Hae Ri menyuruh Taehyung memberikan kotak makan siang untuk Jungkook,

Taehyung merogoh tas ransel yang tadi dipakainya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan meletakkannya diatas meja didepan Jungkook, Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung,

"kau hanya perlu tanda tangan disini dan disini" Taehyung menunjuk sisi bawah kertas yang bertinta itu dan membaliknya, menujuk sisi lain yang harus ditanda tangani Jungkook,

"tanda tangan? Ini surat apa?" tanya Jungkook ke Taehyung,

"ini surat peraturan yang ku buat untuk kau tanda tangani" jawab Taehyung dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada,

"peraturan? Maksud mu?" Jungkook menarik kertas itu untuk dibacanya,

"oh tidak tidak tidak, kau tidak perlu membacanya, kau hanya perlu tanda tangani saja" Taehyung menarik kertas yang berada ditangan Jungkook,

"bagaimana aku bisa menandatanganinya, kalau aku sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya, aku tidak mau" Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan kearah kamarnya

"yak! Siapa yang menyuruh mu masuk kekamar, kau harus tanda tangani ini dulu" Taehyung berjalan terburu mengikuti Jungkook,

"aku tidak mau, kau kira aku mau mengambil resiko tentang peraturan yang kau buat untuk ku" Jungkook membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil baju kemeja putih tangan panjang dan mengambil baju rajut berwarna abu abu gelap untuk diperpadukan dengan kemejanya,

"yak! Apa susahnya hanya mencoret kertas ini dengan tanda tangan mu" Taehyung menyerahkan kertas itu dihadapan Jungkook,

"kalau begitu biarkan aku tahu apa isinya" Jungkook merampas kasar kertas Taehyung, membiarkan Taehyung yang bergerutu kesal kepadanya.

Jungkook berjalan ke kasur King sizenya dan duduk ditepian kasur,

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan apa yang dibacanya, sesekali menatap Taehyung yang berdiri didepannya tidak jauh sambil bersiul kecil dengan matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan,

"apa maskud mu dengan - _jangan mencampuri urusan satu sama lain_ -, bukannya kau istri ku nantinya, jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh mencampuri urusan mu"

"karena aku tidak mau kau kekang" jawab Taehyung enteng,

"mencampuri urusan dengan mengekang itu beda!" ucap Jungkook mencoba menjelaskan

"bagi ku itu sama saja" balas Taehyung singkat,

" - _jangan melarang ku berhubungan dengan siapa pun, termasuk berpacaran atau bercinta dengan orang lain_ -?!, apa apaan ini?!" Jungkook berdiri dari posisinya

"kau istri ku, jelas aku akan melarang mu melakukannya _**bodoh**_!" sedikit ada nada kesal diucapan Jungkook, Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas,

" - _setelah usia anak dua tahun, kita bercerai_ -, kau gila?! Apa kau kira pernikahan hanya main main?"

"kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih Jungkook, aku hanya butuh tanda tangan dari mu, bukan pertanyaan dari mu, jadi cepat lakukan"

Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya, maju selangkah mendekat ke Jungkook

"apa kau lupa, lupa kalau aku tidak sama sekali menyukai mu" lanjutnya menatap tepat dimata Jungkook,

Taehyung dapat melihat ekpresi terkejut Jungkook dengan ucapannya, tapi hanya beberapa detik, karena setelah itu Jungkook melihatkan ekpresi datarnya ke Taehyung, Taehyung hanya mengerit bingung,

"kalau begitu aku juga punya _**peraturan**_ untuk mu" Taehyung hanya berkata ' _katakan_ ' atas ucapan Jungkook,

"peraturan nomor dua milik mu, kalau kau sampai melakukannya aku juga pasti akan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan" Taehyung hanya mendengus ' _terserah, bukan urusan ku_ '

"aku juga meminta pada mu untuk selalu bersikap sopan didepan orang tua ku, karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang tua mu, ingat! setiap apa yang kau lakukan, aku akan melakukannya, dan untuk yang ke tiga" Jungkook menjedah kalimatnya,

berjalan kearah nakas disamping kasurnya, membuka laci nomor dua dinakas, mengambil bolpoin hitamnya,

"aku akan menuruti mu, dengan syarat anak kita akan ikut bersama ku" mencoret kertas itu dengan tanda tangannya,

setelah selesai menandatangani Jungkook menyerahkan kertas itu ke Taehyung, yang diambil oleh Taehyung dengan gumaman _'terserah'_.

Setelah itu Taehyung berlalu pergi dari apartemen Jungkook.

Jungkook jatuh terduduk ditepian kasur setelah memastikan Taehyung benar benar pergi dari apartemen miliknya,

"ternyata aku benar benar melakukan kesalahan besar padanya, sehingga ia membenci ku seperti ini" monolog Jungkook.

 _ **Flashback off**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Walaupun Taehyung membenci Jungkook, tapi Taehyung akan ingat kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri, karena perintah dari Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap melayani sang suami apa pun yang terjadi,

dan memang pada dasarnya Taehyung yang selalu menurut apa kata orang tuanya, jadi ia menuruti permintaan orang tuanya.

Taehyung pun menurut atas permintaan Jungkook yang menyuruhnya tidur dikamar yang sama.

"yak! Bangunlah, kau harus pergi kekantor hari ini, bukannya appa sudah meminta mu untuk datang pagi" Taehyung menggoyang goyang tubuh Jungkook yang masih nyaman dengan tidurnya,

"yak! Jungkook! Bangun! Atau aku akan menarik mu" Taehyung memukul mukul punggung Jungkook yang terekspos,

"eugh, lima belas menit lagi Tae" ucap Jungkook dengan suara seraknya, Jungkook semakin mempererat pelukannya pada bantal,

"tidak ada lima belas menit untuk mu, karena kau nanti tidak akan sempat sarapan, jadi cepatlah bangun" Taehyung masih menarik narik lengan berotot Jungkook, meringis pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menarik tubuh berotot Jungkook sedikit pun,

"kalau kau tidak bangun juga, aku tidak akan memberikan **_jatah_** pada mu malam ini" Taehyung melepaskan tarikannya dan duduk disamping Jungkook,

Jungkook yang mendengar tawaran menggiurkan dari Taehyung untuk nanti malam, langsung membuka kedua matanya, bangkit dengan cepat dan duduk dibelakang Taehyung,

"aku bangun dan ku harap kau tidak berbohong" sebenarnya ini adalah senjata ampuh Taehyung setiap kali membangunkan Jungkook yang susahnya minta ampun kalau dibangunkan pada pagi hari,

Taehyung juga tidak perduli kalau Jungkook melakukan ' _itu_ ' padanya, karena sesungguhnya Taehyung _sangat menyukainya_ asal itu Jungkook yang melakukannya,

karena Jungkook selalu melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh dengan hati hati, jadi tidak ada alasan Taehyung untuk menolaknya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak benar benar membenci Jungkook, bahkan Taehyung merasakan perasaan aneh setiap kali bersama Jungkook lebih tepatnya setelah mereka menikah.

Cuma Taehyung hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya ke Jungkook.

Dan hal yang selalu menjadi favorite Taehyung ketika Jungkook selalu mengatakan ' _aku mencintai mu_ ' padanya setiap saat, diam diam Taehyung tersenyum kecil setiap Jungkook mengatakan itu padanya.

"apa aku pernah berbohong tentang ' _itu_ ', aku tahu kau menyukainya setiap kali kita **_bercinta_** , dan tidak mungkin aku berbohong kalau nyatanya kau selalu **_menagihnya_** setiap malam, jadi cepatlah mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita" Taehyung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Jungkook ketika berucap,

"kau tidak ke kampus?" tanya Jungkook dengan turun dari tempat tidurnya,

"aku sudah membuat keputusan, aku tidak akan kuliah sampai anak kita lahir dan sudah bisa ku tinggal" Taehyung berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian mereka, membukanya dan mencari pakaian yang akan dikenakan Jungkook nantinya,

"hari ini aku ingin ke rumah eomma"

"ada apa dengan eommo-nie? Apa eommo-nie sakit?" Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke Taehyung yang masih sibuk mencari baju didalam lemari itu,

melingkarkan kedua lengan berototnya di pinggang ramping Taehyung, mengecup lembut tengkuk Taehyung,

"tidak, eomma baik baik saja, eomma hanya ingin mengajari ku cara memasak, kata eomma ia mempunyai resep baru" Taehyung memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jungkook, melingkarkan tangannya memeluk leher Jungkook,

"aku akan mengantar mu sebelum ke kantor" ucap Jungkook yang dibalas anggukkan dari Taehyung,

Jungkook menepis jarak wajah mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Taehyung, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir Taehyung dengan posisi yang nyaman,

bahkan tidak ada penolakan dari Taehyung atas ciuman Jungkook, malah Taehyung membalas setiap lumatan dan hisapan Jungkook secara berlawanan.

Dan sepertinya Taehyung benar benar lupa akan kebencian tanpa alasannya selama ini ke Jungkook, melupakan perjanjian yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk Jungkook.

Tentu Jungkook senang dengan Taehyung yang sekarang perlahan menerima dirinya sebagai suaminya.

"aku mencintai mu Jeon Taehyung, bahkan sangat mencintai mu" bisik Jungkook ditelinga Taehyung yang sekarang sudah memerah, setelah berciuman Jungkook masih betah memeluk Taehyung dalam dekapan hangatnya,

"sepertinya aku juga mencintai mu Jeon Jungkook" gumam Taehyung pelan karena masih malu mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan tentu Jungkook bisa mendengarnya.

Jungkook lebih menekan tubuh Taehyung agar semakin rapat didalam pelukannya, tidak sampai membuat Taehyung sesak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat sembilan bulan tiga hari Taehyung melahirkan seorang bayi laki laki yang beratnya 2.9 kg, lahir dengan keadaan sehat.

Kelahiran putra pertamanya yang disaksikan oleh keluarga, sahabat, dan terutama Jungkook yang sangat khawatir padanya.

Putra pertama yang tampan seperti Jungkook yang di padukan dengan Taehyung,

bentuk kepalanya mengikuti Jungkook beserta bibir tipisnya, bagian mata dan hidung mirip Taehyung, setidaknya itulah kata orang tuanya dan orang tua Jungkook melihat putra mereka, bahkan Jimin dan Hoseok menyetujui pendapat orang tua mereka.

Putra pertama yang di berinama **Jeon Tae Oh**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _Special terima kasih_

 ** _Kyunie, Jinchanjimin1,_** ** _utsukushii02, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Ismafebry,_**

 **yg sudah memberi review-nya di cerita yg benar benar gaje ini, dan gomawo juga yg udah menjadikan favorite atau yg ngefollow cerita ini**

 **aku mencintai kalian :***

 **gomen kalau banyak typo atau ceritanya yg ngebosanin . .**

 **and gomawo sudah menyempati baca ff ini :***

 **see yaa . .**


	8. Chapter 8

**FOR YOU  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-preg  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 8  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung mengerjabkan kedua matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah celah jendela kamarnya yang mengenai matanya,

"hoam" Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya, meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya dan menarik udara sambil menguap, Taehyung menoleh ke samping kanannya dan tersenyum bahagia melihat Jungkook sang suami yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya,

 _ **Chup**_

"selamat pagi Jungkookie" mencium sekilas bibir Jungkook, Taehyung melirik ke jam yang berada di dinding dekat pintu kamar mereka,

"jam enam tiga puluh menit, sepertinya aku kesiangan" gumam Taehyung dan beranjak ke sisi tempat tidur sang putra yang berada di sampingnya, sebuah tempat tidur kayu ukuran bayi tidak jauh dari kasurnya,

"selamat pagi jagoan" gumam Taehyung pelan dan mencium kening Tae oh yang masih pulas tertidur seperti sang suami,

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya dan menggosok giginya terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya berkutat didapur,

Karena hari ini hari minggu jadi ia tidak membangunkan Jungkook untuk pergi ke kantor, Taehyung sangat menyukai hari minggu, karena hari minggu ia bisa berkumpul dengan Jungkook dan Tae oh satu harian penuh dirumah, tidak seperti biasanya karena Jungkook yang sibuk.

 **.**

 **.**

"apa yang sedang kau masak sayang" Taehyung tersentak kaget merasakan tangan Jungkook yang tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan bergumam tepat pada telinga kanannya,

"hanya membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk kita dan bubur nasi untuk Tae oh" ucap Taehyung tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukan Jungkook pada pinggangnya, Tae oh sudah berusia satu tahun dua bulan omong omong,

"kau harum sayang, apa kau sudah mandi?" Jungkook menduselkan hidungnya pada tengkuk Taehyung, mencium tengkuk Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung kegelian karena ulah Jungkook,

"tentu aku belum mandi, aku harus membuat sarapan dulu baru mandi, jangan beralasan mengatakan aku harum, sekarang lepaskanlah, lihat Tae oh sana, aku rasa jagoan kita sudah bangun" Jungkook menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Taehyung, membalik tubuh Taehyung agar menghadapnya dan mencuri ciuman pada bibir Taehyung sebelum ia kembali ke kamar,

"dasar" dengus Taehyung kesal dengan senyuman diwajahnya, melihat Jungkook yang sudah masuk berjalan kearah kamar mereka,

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung yang lagi membersihkan bagian pantat Tae oh dengan tisu basah karena tadi Tae oh _poop_ ,

"apa sebaiknya kita menyewa pengasuh untuk Tae oh sayang" Jungkook mengambil Tae oh yang sudah selesai dibersihin Taehyung, menggendong Tae oh dan mengikuti Taehyung yang membuang _poop_ Tae oh ke dalam closet,

"pengasuh yang pada akhirnya mengasuh mu bukan Tae oh" Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Taehyung padanya,

"mengasuh ku? Untuk apa? Bukan untuk ku sayang, untuk Tae oh maksud ku" Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas karena Jungkook yang terkadang bisa selambat ini mengerti akan maksud apa yang dikatakannya,

"maksud ku, pengasuh yang pada akhirnya akan menggoda mu, dan mungkin saja kalian melakukan hal yang tidak ku inginkan dibelakang ku" dan Jungkook baru mengerti maksud dari Taehyung,

"kau cemburu sayang?" godanya ke Taehyung,

"siapa yang cemburu? Aku?! Tidak mungkin" Taehyung mendorong pelan Jungkook agar bergeser dari pintu karena ia menghalanginya,

"katakan saja kau cemburu sayang" godanya lagi dan mengikuti Taehyung yang sudah duduk di matras tempat bermain Tae oh di ruang tengah,

"berhentilah menggoda ku" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena Jungkook masih menggodanya,

"satu ciuman panjang dan aku akan berhenti" Jungkook mendudukkan Tae oh dimatras, mendekatkan mainan mainan Tae oh, Taehyung sudah memakaikan popok pada Tae oh,

Tae oh yang kesenangan merangkak menggambil mobilan bantal dan mengigit gigitnya, Jungkook duduk disamping Taehyung yang masih menimbang permintaannya tentang ciuman,

"kau harus berjanji tidak akan membahas tentang menyewa pengasuh atau pembantu dirumah kita, karena aku bisa mengerjakannya, dan aku tidak membutuhkannya" Taehyung memberikan jari kelingkingnya ke Jungkook, membuat perjanjian jari kelingking,

"iya sayang, aku berjanji tidak akan membahasnya lagi" Jungkook menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada Taehyung, mencubit pelan hidung bangir Taehyung,

Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung, mendekatkan wajah Taehyung padanya, Taehyung menutup kedua matanya dan Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung,

Jungkook perlahan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat dan menghisap bibir Taehyung, Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama dengan berlawanan arah, ciuman yang dipimpin oleh sang suami, ciuman lembut yang berubah menjadi kasar dan terburu saling meraup,

Taehyung membuka mulutnya memberikan akses Jungkook untuk menelusuri goa hangatnya, lidah Jungkook menelusuri setiap deretan gigi putih rapi Taehyung, mengajak lidah Taehyung saling bertarung yang dimenangkan oleh Jungkook,

Taehyung mengulurkan lidahnya untuk Jungkook hisap, suara ciuman dan desahan Taehyung mengalun sepanjang ruang tengahnya, mengabaikan Tae oh yang berada diantara mereka,

Taehyung menepuk dada Jungkook, hanya memberitahu Jungkook bahwa ia membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas, Jungkook yang mengerti pun melepaskan tautan mereka, Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang terengah engah karena ciuman mereka,

Tangan Jungkook terulur mengusap saliva yang ada disekitar dagu Taehyung,

"aku bahagia karena memiliki mu sebagai pendamping hidup ku Taehyungie" ucapnya dengan mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung,

"aku juga bahagia karena menjadi istri mu dan eomma dari anak kita" tangan Taehyung terulur menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook yang berada dipipinya,

"Saranghae Jeon Taehyung" Jungkook menutup kedua matanya dan mencium lama kening Taehyung, Taehyung dapat merasakan kehangatan yang Jungkook berikan melalui ciumannya,

"Nado saranghae Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung setelah Jungkook melepas ciumannya pada kening Taehyung, dan Taehyung mencium sekilas bibir Jungkook,

 _ **Brak**_

 _ **Bruk**_

"hikss hikss huuweeee . . ."

"omo Tae oh-ya?!" pekik Taehyung melihat putranya sudah telentang dan menangis kuat, Jungkook dan Taehyung berlari ke Tae oh yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat pantry,

Jungkook menggendong Tae oh dalam pelukannya, menimang nimang Tae oh agar berhenti menangis, dan Taehyung berlari kearah pantry untuk membuat sebotol susu untuk Tae oh,

 **.**

"aku rasa Tae oh tadi belajar berdiri dan berjalan, melihat posisi jatuhnya yang telentang seperti itu" ucap Jungkook mengelus lembut kepala Tae oh, Jungkokk menyerahkan Tae oh pada Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya, Jungkook berjalan kearah mainan Tae oh yang berserakkan,

"aku rasa juga seperti itu" Taehyung memposisikan Tae oh berbaring dipangkuannya dengan nyaman dan memberikan dodot susu pada mulut mungil Tae oh,

"oh ya Jungkookie, tadi eomma menelpon meminta kita untuk datang siang ini, Baeky eomma juga akan berada disana" Jungkook yang tadi sibuk mengutip mainan Tae oh yang berserakan, menoleh ke Taehyung

"apa ada yang terjadi sayang?" Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke Taehyung yang lagi duduk disofa dengan Tae oh pada pangkuannya,

"entahlah, eomma tidak bilang apa apa pada ku" Taehyung menyerahkan Tae oh ke Jungkook yang sudah duduk disebelahnya,

Taehyung berlalu masuk ke kamar untuk menyiapkan bak mandi untuk Tae oh, mengingat mereka yang akan pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kim, dan Jungkook yang juga menyusul Taehyung ke kamar dengan Tae oh pada gendongannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil sedan hitam Jungkook terpakir didepan kediaman keluarga Kim, Taehyung membuka pintu mobilnya dengan Tae oh pada gendongannya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan berdiri tidak jauh dari mobil,

Jungkook terlihat mengambil barang barang bawaan Tae oh pada bangku dibelakang kemudinya, mengeluarkan kereta dorong Tae oh dan juga keranjang yang berisi pakaian, makanan, dan susu Tae oh,

Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dan Tae oh yang sudah menunggunya, melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga Kim,

 **.**

"eomma" panggil Taehyung yang melihat Hae Ri mendekat ke mereka, Hae ri merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Taehyung dan Tae oh bersamaan,

"apa kau sehat Taehyung-ah" ucap Hae ri setelah memberi jarak diantara mereka, sebelumnya Hae ri mencium kening Taehyung sekilas,

"eum, aku sehat eomma" Taehyung menyerahkan Tae oh ke Hae ri,

"cucu halmoni apa kabarnya" ucap Hae ri ke Tae oh yang sudah ada dalam gendongannya, bertanya ke Tae oh seolah Tae oh mengerti apa yang di katanya,

"eommo-nie" Jungkook berucap dan membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Hae ri,

"apa Taehyung merepotkan mu Jungkook-ah? Kenapa kalian tidak pernah kemari kalau tidak eomma meminta agar kalian datang" Hae ri melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mengikutinya,

Jungkook melingkarkan lengan kanannya memeluk pinggang Taehyung, menarik Taehyung mendekat ketubuhnya,

"tidak eommo-nie, Taehyungie tidak pernah merepotkan ku, maafkan aku eommo-nie, aku hanya terlalu sibuk dan tidak bisa menemani Taehyung yang ingin ke mari" Jungkook meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja kecil dekat sofa, dan duduk disamping Taehyung,

"jadi ada apa eomma menyuruh kami datang kemari, apa ada yang ingin eomma sampaikan?" tanya Taehyung ke Hae ri yang sedang asik bermain dengan Tae oh,

"tunggu appa mu pulang dan Baeky eomma datang".

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah satu jam menunggu Daehyun pulang dan Baekhyun yang telah datang, akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah,

 _ **Brak**_

Baekhyun membanting sebuah kertas diatas nakas dekat dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk, Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan sifat Baekhyun yang kasar tiba tiba dari cara ia melempar kertas itu,

Taehyung mengambil kertas itu dan duduk didekat Jungkook kembali, tangannya membuka kertas yang belipat itu,

Taehyung membolakan matanya sempurna melihat tulisan yang ada di dalam kertas itu,

 _\- Surat peraturan dan perjanjian setelah menikah, pertanda Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook –_

"jelaskan pada kami apa maksud dari surat itu?!" Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap ke Baekhyun yang bertanya, Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya kembali dan menggenggam erat pinggiran kertas yang ada ditangannya,

"Kim Taehyung! Jelaskan apa maksud dari surat itu!" Baekhyun menaikkan nada suaranya,

Baekhyun benar benar kecewa dengan Taehyung yang ternyata tidak bersungguh sungguh menjalani rumah tangganya dengan Jungkook,

"darimana eomma bisa menemukan surat ini" suara Taehyung nyaris berbisik,

"eomma tidak sengaja menemukannya di lemari pada kamar mu sayang" ucap Hae ri yang mendengar Taehyung bertanya,

"jangan alihkan pertanyaan eomma pada mu Kim Taehyung! Jelaskan pada kami apa maksud dari kalian membuat surat ini!" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri, Baekhyun terlihat menakutkan ketika ia sedang marah seperti ini,

"ini hanya kesalahan ku eommo-nie" Taehyung menoleh ke Jungkook yang berucap,

"apa maksud mu Jungkook" tanya Daehyun ke Jungkook,

"sebelumnya maafkan aku, akulah yang membuat Taehyung kehilangan kebebasannya dan masa remajanya karena harus menikah dengan ku dan mengandung anak ku" Baekhyun mengeritkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jungkook,

"aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau Taehyung bisa mengandung, tapi disamping itu aku bersyukur karena Taehyung mengandung anak ku, karena aku mencintainya, tapi tidak untuk Taehyung" Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya, menatap Taehyung yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya,

"aku tidak tahu karena perbuatan ku, Taehyung kehilangan impiannya dan masa depannya" Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat,

"karena itu aku yang meminta Taehyung untuk membuat surat perjanjian itu agar ia mau menikah dengan ku, setidaknya Tae oh memiliki kedua orang tua ketika ia dilahirkan" Taehyung menggeleng pelan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan apa yang Jungkook ucapkan,

"aku memintanya untuk menikah dengan ku sampai usia Tae oh dua tahun, dan setelah itu Taehyung bisa bebas dan bisa hidup normal seperti remaja lain, tidak harus memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangga yang membuatnya pusing"

' _berhentilah berkata seperti itu Jungkookie, ku mohon_ ' batin Taehyung, air mata Taehyung keluar begitu saja dari sudut matanya,

"kau tahukan apa maksud dari ini semua, kau juga tahu bahwa kau harus melakukannya walaupun kau mencintai Taehyung, apa kau mempermainkan kami semua seperti ini dengan menikahi Taehyung dan setelah itu kau bercerai dengannya"

"aku tahu Baeky eomma, aku harus melakukannya setelah Tae oh menginjak usia dua tahun, dan aku akan bercerai dengan Taehyung pada saat itu"

 _ **Plak**_

Daehyun menampar keras pipi Jungkook, Taehyung membulatkan matanya melihat Daehyun yang tiba tiba berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan langsung menampar pipi kanan Jungkook dengan kuat,

"kau kira bisa mempermainkan keluarga kami begitu saja!" ucap Daehyun dengan nada tinggi,

Jungkook hanya menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap kearah mana pun, karena jika ia mengangkat kepalanya saja itu artinya ia membantah,

"setelah kau puas melakukan _itu_ kepada anak ku kau bisa mencampakkannya begitu saja, dan apa itu tentang kebebasan Taehyung?! Kau kira kau mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan!" tidak, Taehyung benar benar tidak sanggup melihat Jungkook yang disalahkan seperti ini, kesalahan yang Taehyung buat dari awal, _tapi kenapa?_ Kenapa Jungkook berbohong bahwa ia yang membuat surat itu,

"kau tidak perlu menunggu sampai usia Tae oh menginjak dua tahun, karena besok kau akan mendapatkan surat perceraian kalian" Jungkook mau pun Taehyung membolakan kedua mata mereka dengan sempurna,

"apa maksud appa?" tanya Taehyung ke Daehyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya,

"Kalian akan bercerai" ulang Daehyun

"tidak! Aku tidak ingin bercerai dengan Jungkook, aku akan memperjuangkan rumah tangga kami" sela Taehyung dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya,

"berhentilah membangkang!" bentak Daehyun ke Taehyung,

"aku tidak akan bercerai dengan Jungkook! Akulah yang membuat surat perjanjian bodoh itu! Akulah yang meminta dan memaksa Jungkook untuk menandatanganinya!" Daehyun membolakan matanya dan menatap Taehyung tidak percaya,

"aku tidak akan bercerai dengan Jungkook! Surat ini" Taehyung mengambil surat yang berada dinakas,

"surat bodoh ini" tangan Taehyung menarik ujung sisi kedua kertas itu, menariknya kuat yang membuat surat itu terbelah dua,

"tidak akan terjadi!" Taehyung melempar kertas yang dirobeknya dan mencampakkannya kesal,

"kau tahu walaupun kau mengoyak surat itu, kau akan tetap bercerai dengan Jungkook" Taehyung menatap Baekhyun yang berucap padanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya,

"tidak ada bukti atau pun saksi yang melihat ku membuat surat bodoh itu, jadi untuk apa aku melakukannya, aku tidak akan bercerai dengan Jungkook, _**TIDAK AKAN!**_ " teriak Taehyung dengan tangisnya yang keluar,

Jungkook hanya bisa menenangkan Taehyung dengan memeluk Taehyung, Taehyung merapatkan dirinya masuk kedalam pelukan Jungkook, Jungkook dapat merasakan bajunya yang basah karena air mata Taehyung,

"appa sudah membuat surat perceraian kalian, kalian tetap akan bercerai, besok surat itu akan sampai dirumah kalian, ini lebih baik dilakukan sekarang dari pada kau jatuh semakin dalam mencintai Jungkook" Daehyun berucap dan berbalik,

Jungkook hanya bisa menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong dan Taehyung tergelonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Daehyun yang tetap akan memisahkannya dengan Jungkook,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :**_

 _Kyunie, LittleOoh, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, utsukushii02, MelvyE, VlackBerryKook, Jinchanjimin1, Ismafebry,_

 _ **dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D**_

 _ **see ya di next chap**_


	9. Chapter 9

**FOR YOU  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-preg  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _Review_

 _"appa sudah membuat surat perceraian kalian, kalian tetap akan bercerai, besok surat itu akan sampai dirumah kalian, ini lebih baik dilakukan sekarang dari pada kau jatuh semakin dalam mencintai Jungkook" Daehyun berucap dan berbalik,_

 _Jungkook hanya bisa menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 9 END  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung tergelonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Daehyun yang ternyata sudah membuat surat perceraiannya dengan Jungkook,

"kenapa?! Kenapa appa melakukan ini! Aku yang menjalani rumah tangga ku! tapi kenapa kalian yang ikut campur! **KENAPA?!** " teriak Taehyung sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook,

"bukannya ini yang kau inginkan dari awal, bercerai dengan Jungkook dan mendapatkan kebebasan mu, seperti keinginan mu" ucap Daehyun dan berbalik menoleh ke Taehyung,

"aku sangat mencintainya appa, aku yang memang salah membuat surat bodoh itu, tapi sekarang aku sadar, aku sangat mencintai Jungkook, aku mohon appa, jangan pisahkan aku dengan Jungkook" Taehyung berlutut di depan Daehyun, memohon dengan kedua tangannya, membiarkan air matanya yang tidak berhenti keluar dari mata indahnya,

"berhentilah memohon, keputusan appa sudah bulat, kalian akan tetap bercerai" Daehyun mengabaikan Taehyung yang berlutut dan berjalan kearah anak tangga,

"aku tidak akan menandatanganinya! **Tidak akan!** " teriak Taehyung nyaris membuat tenggorokkannya sakit,

"hentikan sifat keras kepala mu ini **Kim Taehyung!** " bentak Baekhyun yang ingin berjalan ke Taehyung dan mendaratkan tamparannya, kalau saja Hae ri tidak menahan lengannya,

"tidak bisakah ini diselesaikan dengan baik baik" ucap Hae ri pada akhirnya,

Daehyun yang ingin menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga mengurungkan niatnya karena mendengar Hae Ri berucap,

"bukannya Taehyung sudah bahagia dengan Jungkook, jadi untuk apa memintanya bercerai dengan Jungkook, Taehyung juga sudah mengakui kebodohannya dengan membuat perjanjian itu pada Jungkook" setidaknya Taehyung masih bersyukur karena Hae ri masih memihak padanya,

"jangan membelanya!" ucap Daehyun dingin dan menatap lekat Hae Ri,

"bukannya kita sudah membahas ini Hae ri-ya, dan bukannya kau juga sudah setuju dengan keputusan Daehyun dari awal" Baekhyun menatap Hae ri dan meminta penjelasan pada Hae ri,

"awalnya aku memang setuju, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, aku bisa merasakan kalau mereka sekarang saling mencintai, jadi untuk apa kita memisahkan mereka, kalian tahu oppa, Tae oh membutuhkan mereka berdua" Hae ri melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke Taehyung yang masih berlutut,

menarik lengan Taehyung agar Taehyung berdiri, Taehyung berhambur memeluk Hae ri dan bergumam ' _gomawo-yo eomma, saranghae_ ' ditelinga kanan Hae ri,

Daehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya tidak terima mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hae ri, Daehyun hanya takut jika pada akhirnya Taehyung nanti akan benar benar bercerai dengan Jungkook,

disaat usia Tae oh sudah memasuki usia yang mengerti akan sebuah kehancuran rumah tangga kedua orangnya, jadi sebelum itu terjadi Daehyun berniat memisahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook sekarang, disaat usia Tae oh masih bayi,

"sudah ku katakan **jangan membelanya!** " bentak Daehyun ke Hae ri,

Hae ri terlonjak kaget dalam pelukkan Taehyung, dan Taehyung menyadari bahwa Hae ri sekarang ketakutan, buktinya tubuh sang eomma sudah bergetar di dalam pelukkannya, pasalnya Daehyun tidak pernah membentak eommanya seperti ini,

Taehyung melepaskan pelukkannya pada Hae ri, Hae ri tersenyum lembut ke Taehyung dan bergumam ' _eomma menyanyangi mu_ ' sebelum

 _ **Plak**_

Tamparan keras yang dilayangkan Daehyun ke wajah cantik Hae ri setelah ia menarik Hae ri kearahnya, bentuk kelima jari Daehyun berbekas dipipi kanan Hae ri,

Hae ri membelalakkan matanya sempurna ketika Daehyun menamparnya, meringis sakit dan juga rasa panas yang mengalir dipipinya akibat tamparan yang Daehyun layangkan pada wajahnya,

bukan hanya Hae ri yang kaget, tapi mereka semua terlonjak kaget dan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi,

Taehyung menatap tidak percaya ke arah Daehyun, Taehyung ingat dengan sangat jelas bahwa appanya adalah sosok yang lembut, baik, perhatian dan sayang kepada kedua eommanya, tapi adegan yang baru saja dilihatnya seakan begitu tidak nyata dimatanya,

"sudah ku katakan jangan membelanya, mereka akan tetap bercerai bagaimana pun caranya, sebaiknya kau masuk ke kamar sekarang" nada Daehyun terdengar sangat dingin berucap pada Hae ri yang masih diam mematung, dengan kedua tangannya memegang bagian pipinya yang ditampar Daehyun, air matanya sudah begitu saja keluar dari kedua mata indahnya,

 _Tidak!_ Bukan ini yang diinginkan Taehyung dengan melawan apa kata sang appa tadi padanya, Taehyung sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Hae ri menanggis seperti ini karena membelanya.

Baekhyun ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Hae ri yang bergetar, menenangkan Hae ri dan mengatakan pada Hae ri bahwa Daehyun tidak berniat sama sekali menamparnya atau menyakitinya,

tapi kedua kaki Baekhyun ibarat dipaku dilantai, terasa berat untuk mengangkatnya, jadi ia hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan sendu ke Hae ri,

Hae ri melangkahkan kakinya cepat menaiki anak tangga dengan isakan tangisnya yang dapat di dengar mereka,

 _ **Blam**_

Suara pintu yang berasal dari lantai dua terdengar di banting kuat oleh Hae ri.

"dan kau!"Daehyun menunjuk kearah Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung menoleh kearahnya,

"appa pastikan kau akan tetap menandatangani surat cerai kalian besok, kalau tidak kau pasti tahu apa yang akan appa lakukan" _lagi,_ Taehyung membolakan kedua matanya sempurna dan menatap kearah Daehyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya,

"kenapa?" cicit Taehyung yang bisa di dengar Daehyun,

"kenapa appa melakukan ini pada ku?! Aku bahagia menjadi istri Jungkook dan eomma bagi Tae oh, t-tapi, t-tapi kenapa appa ingin memisahkan ku dengan keluarga ku sendiri" air mata Taehyung yang tadi sempat terhenti kini balik lagi membasahi pipinya,

"aku tahu aku salah membuat surat bodoh itu" bukannya Jungkook pengecut karena tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dari tadi, hanya saja Jungkook takut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, takut kalau Daehyun semakin bertambah kasar kepada Taehyung,

"appa hanya tidak ingin pada akhirnya kau bercerai dengan Jungkook ketika Tae oh sudah besar, itu akan membuat Tae oh semakin sakit mendengar kalian tiap hari bertengkar, kau bisa saja bilang saat ini kau mencintai suami mu, tapi siapa yang tahu besok" Daehyun menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian,

"sekarang pulanglah dan kemasi barang barang mu dan kembali kemari, mulai besok dan seterusnya kau akan tinggal disini" ucapnya lembut,

baru dua langkah Daehyun berbalik dari Taehyung ia menghentikan lagi langkahnya,

"itu artinya sama saja dengan appa menyuruh ku bunuh diri dengan perlahan karena harus kehilangan Jungkook" karena Taehyung berucap, Daehyun mengeritkan kedua alisnya, tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung,

"baiklah, aku akan menuruti keinginan appa, tapi tidak dengan bercerai dengan Jungkook" Taehyung berjalan kearah dapur, hanya untuk mengambil Tae oh yang di titipkan pada Lee ahjumma, mengambil barang barangnya yang berada diruang tengah dengan Jungkook yang membantu membawa barang barang itu,

"mungkin dengan pergi dari kehidupan siapa pun tanpa harus membuat Tae oh malu karena memiliki eomma seperti ku" Jungkook jelas mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Taehyung barusan jadi dengan cepat Jungkook menoleh ke Taehyung,

"aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jungkook, tapi aku bisa mati untuk harus meninggalkannya" Taehyung tersenyum lembut ke Jungkook dan mengelus lembut pipi Jungkook yang berdiri disampingnya,

"apa maksud mu Tae-ah?" tanya Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya ke arah Taehyung,

"aku rasa Baeky eomma mengerti apa yang ku katakan" Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook untuk segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya dan Daehyun yang diam mematung.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Jungkook lontarkan padanya, mengabaikan Jungkook yang meminta penjelasan padanya atas apa yang dikatakannya,

"ku mohon sayang, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, aku mencintai mu akan tetap mencintai mu sampai kapan pun" Jungkook menggenggam erat kedua tangan Taehyung,

Setelah pulang dari kediaman keluarga Kim, Taehyung membaringkan Tae oh pada kasurnya karena Tae oh yang tertidur pulas selama perjalanan, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna cream pada ruang santai dengan Jungkook yang mengikutinya,

"aku juga mencintai mu Jungkookie, sangat mencintai mu, aku tidak bisa jauh dari mu dan kehilangan mu dalam hidup ku" Taehyung membiarkan butiran kristal bening keluar dari sudut mata indahnya,

"kalau kau mencintai ku, hilangkan pemikiran buruk mu itu sayang, ku mohon" Jungkook semakin erat menggenggam jemari Taehyung,

"dan menuruti keinginan appa agar bercerai dengan mu, itu sama saja dengan aku kehilangan mu" Taehyung benar benar merutuki kebodohannya dulu membuat surat perjanjian bodoh itu, yang pada akhirnya berimpas padanya sekarang karena ia telah mencintai Jungkook terlalu dalam,

"kita bisa membujuk appa, mungkin saat ini appa sedang dalam emosi" Taehyung menggeleng cepat atas ucapan Jungkook,

"kau salah Jungkookie, appa tidak suka dibantah, keputusan appa adalah mutlak, kau lihatkan apa yang appa lakukan pada eomma, appa menampar eomma yang membela ku" tubuh Taehyung benar benar bergetar mengingat Hae ri yang menangis dan ditampar Daehyun karena telah membelanya,

"maafkan aku Jungkookie, mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa meninggalkan mu" Taehyung mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang terkejut,

"aku sangat mencintai mu Jeon Jungkook" melumat bibir Jungkook lembut dengan air matanya yang meluncur begitu saja, bahkan Jungkook sangking terkejutnya tidak membalas ciuman Taehyung dan tidak merasakan Taehyung yang menciumnya,

"maafkan aku" Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya setelah berucap,

Jungkook yang baru sadar akan Taehyung yang ingin meninggalkannya menarik lengan Taehyung dan berdiri, mencengkram kuat lengan Taehyung tapi tidak membuat Taehyung kesakitan,

"apa maksud mu sayang dengan _cara bunuh diri?_ Cara bunuh diri baru kau bisa meninggalkan ku? Apa kau gila Taehyungie?!" ucap Jungkook yang baru menyadari niat Taehyung yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya,

"aku memang gila Jungkookie, gila karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa diri mu" Taehyung menarik turun tangan Jungkook yang mencengkram erat lengannya,

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook, mencium bibir Jungkook yang kali ini dibalas Jungkook dengan melumat dan menghisap bibir Taehyung, bahkan ciuman Jungkook terlihat begitu lembut,

Taehyung melepaskan sepihak panggutan mereka, menatap Jungkook tepat dimata Jungkook,

"aku mempercayakan Tae oh pada mu Jungkookie" setelah berucap Taehyung berlari keluar dari rumahnya,

Jungkook yang menyadari Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya mengejar Taehyung yang berlari,

 **.**

 **.**

"hentikan sayang, ku mohon, jangan bertindak bodoh" seru Jungkook masih mengejar Taehyung yang terus berlari, kalau dilihat mereka sudah lima menit berlari,

"Taehyung-ah!" panggil Jungkook masih mengejar Taehyung,

Jungkook mengeritkan keningnya bingung melihat Taehyung yang tiba tiba berhenti di kejauhan sana, Taehyung yang sudah berdiri dijalanan besar, jalanan yang selalu ramai dengan mobil dan truk truk yang berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan kencang,

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk bisa menghentikan Taehyung yang berniat memijakkan kakinya dijalan itu,

Jungkook menoleh ke arah kanannya, matanya membulat sempurna melihat sebuah truk makanan yang sedang mendekat ke Taehyung yang ingin melangkahkan kakinya,

"tidak! Taehyung-ah! Tidak!"

 _ **Tin tin**_

 _ **Tiiiinnnn . . .**_

"Saranghae Jungkook"

 ** _Brak_**

Tubuh Taehyung tercampak jauh dari pijakkannya, akibat truk yang menghantam tubuhnya, darah segar mengalir dari daerah kepala dan kaki Taehyung,

Taehyung melihat samar sosok Jungkook yang berlari kearahnya dan sedikit samar mendengar suara Jungkook yang memanggili namanya, sebelum kedua mata Taehyung tertutup rapat,

"tidak! Ku mohon bangun!" Jungkook berlutut di depan tubuh Taehyung, mengangkat kepala taehyung dalam pangkuannya,

"bangun sayang, ku mohon" Jungkook tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang yang bertanya tanya melihat ia yang menangisi Taehyung dan memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan sayang,

Jungkook sama sekali tidak perduli, yang Jungkook inginkan sekarang Taehyung membuka kedua matanya,

disela tangisnya memeluk Taehyung, Jungkook dapat mendengar seseorang yang menghubungi 119.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menatap nanar pintu ruang operasi Taehyung, dibalik pintu itu yang ia ketahui sekumpulan dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Taehyung- _nya_ ,

Jungkook yang kalut dengan keadaan Taehyung melupakan sejenak Tae oh yang ditinggalnya di rumah sendiri, setelah Jungkook merasa tenang ia menelpon Hae ri untuk memberi tahu bahwa Taehyung yang kecelakaan dan ia yang meninggalkan Tae oh dirumah.

"Jungkook-ah" Jungkook yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara,

"eommonie" gumamnya yang melihat Hae ri dan Tae oh, Hae ri memeluk Jungkook hanya untuk memberi kekuatan untuk Jungkook agar tetap kuat, walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak kuat karena mendengar Taehyung kecelakaan,

"bagaimana dengan Taehyungie, Kook-ah?" Hae ri menyerahkan Tae oh pada Jungkook, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jungkook yang memangku Tae oh,

"dokter masih melakukan operasi eommonie" ucapnya dengan sesekali mencium puncak kepala Tae oh yang berada dipangkuannya,

"maafkan kami Kook-ah, kalau saja Dae appa tidak memaksa kalian bercerai, eomma yakin pasti ini tidak akan terjadi" air mata keluar dari sudut mata Hae ri,

"Dae appa dan Baeky eomma sedang menuju kesini, eomma mohon maafkan kami Kook-ah, eomma menyayangi kalian" Jungkook tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, Jungkook hanya memandang lurus kedepan pintu ruangan operasi Taehyung dengan sesekali mencium Tae oh,

"bukan aku eommonie, tapi Taehyung, minta maaflah pada Taehyung setelah ia bangun, dan ku mohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Taehyung".

 **.**

 **.**

Lebih dari delapan jam Jungkook menunggu operasi Taehyung selesai. Tepat di menit kedua para dokter keluar dari ruangan Taehyung, salah satu diantara mereka memberitahukan pada Jungkook dan orang tua Taehyung,

bahwa operasi Taehyung berjalan dengan lancar, Taehyung selamat dari mautnya, hanya saja ada bagian tulangnya yang patah, setelah menjalani perawatan selama dua bulan tulangnya akan kembali seperti semula.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan tentang keadaan Taehyung, para dokter itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 **.**

Kini Taehyung sudah berada diruangan rawat inapnya dengan Jungkook yang menggenggam erat tangan kiri Taehyung yang bebas dari alat medis.

Daehyun dan Baekhyun juga sama seperti Hae ri, meminta maaf ke Jungkook atas keegoisan mereka, Daehyun benar benar merasa bersalah, karena dirinyalah anak satu satunya yang disayangnya nekat bunuh diri.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya cepat ketika tangan kiri Taehyung yang dalam genggaman tangannya bergerak, perlahan mata Taehyung terbuka, Jungkook yang awalnya duduk kini berdiri dengan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya pada Taehyung,

"Taehyungie" panggilnya ketika Taehyung menatap matanya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya,

"syukurlah sayang kau sadar" tangan kanan Jungkook terulur mengelus lembut surai Taehyung dan pipi Taehyung,

"Jungkookie, dimana Tae oh?"

"Tae oh berada dirumah bersama Hae ri eomma" tangan kanan Jungkook masih membelai lembut wajah Taehyung,

"Jungkookie, bagaimana dengan appa? Apa appa tetap pada pendiriannya untuk memisahkan kita?" lirih Taehyung

"tenanglah sayang, appa tidak akan memisahkan kita, appa akan menarik kembali gugatan cerai yang dibuatnya untuk kita, dan ku mohon sayang, jangan pernah berpikir meninggalkan ku dengan cara seperti ini, kau membuat ku takut Taehyungie" Jungkook menarik lembut tangan Taehyung yang digenggamnya, mencium punggung tangan Taehyung dengan lembut,

"maafkan aku Jungkookie, aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu"

"aku tahu sayang, aku tahu, aku mencintai mu Jeon Taehyung" ucap Jungkook dan mengecup bibir Taehyung,

"aku juga mencintai mu Jeon Jungkook".

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah keadaan Taehyung membaik, Taehyung diijinkan pulang dengan catatan ia harus tetap memeriksakan keadaanya, setidaknya dua atau tiga kali dalam seminggu, dan itu tentu disanggupi Taehyung.

Daehyun dan Baekhyun secara langsung datang ke Taehyung dan meminta maaf atas keegoisan mereka, setelah Taehyung sadar dari komanya.

Baekhyun yang menangis di dalam pelukkan Taehyung ketika ia meminta maaf pada Taehyung.

Hae ri merasa benar benar bersyukur karena Taehyung selamat dari maut yang menimpanya.

 _Taehyung benar benar bahagia menjadi istri Jungkook dan eomma dari Tae oh, Jungkook yang selalu menyayanginya dan selalu sabar menghadapinya._

 _Bahagia menjadi anak dari Kim Daehyun dan memiliki eomma Kim Hae ri dan Byun Baekhyun yang sangat menyayanginya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END._**

 _ **Akhirnya ff yang lini selesai juga . . .**_

 _ **Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :**_

 _Kyunie, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Jinchanjimin1, MelvyE, utsukushii02, kookkvvv, VlackBerryKook, Ismafebry, kiyo,_  
 _Nini-nya mas Seno_

 _ **dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D**_

 _memo : aku memang sengaja membauat alur ini cepat, karena kalau alurnya lama aku takut ceritanya makin gak jelas dan terlalu terbelit belit, kalau masalah panjangin chapnya, mungkin kedepannya bisa aku usahakan. tenang saja aku selalu menerima kritik dan saran kok._

 _ **Terima kasih yang sudah setia menunggu cerita ini update, dan terima kasih atas review, follow, favorite-nya**_

 _ **See yaa di cerita lainnya :*  
**_


End file.
